Stranger's Fantasy
by Xyjah
Summary: This is set in a fantasy world, there is strife between 2 races. The HDY characters are in a world where a Tsukushi finds herself alone at a young age and poorly treated until she is reunied with those she once knew yet have changed. Fantasy finally updat
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Author Notes: **Hello again everyone sorry for the short break. Well here is another HDY fic this one is very different from the last. It takes place in a completely different universe its more fantasy than anything. It has Japanese and western elements in it so its not in a specific area. There will be lots of action in it and this chapter is a little graphic but they all won't be very. Plz Plz let me know what you think. I am a major fantasy fan and this one will have some of those elements in it. The characters will be a little darker maybe but still true to the HDY universe I love them all. Anyway read on…

**Disclaimer:** NO I DON"T OWN Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters. I wish I did, but if wishes were real than I would also be rich, 5'7 and never have to work again in my life.

**Strangers Fantasy: _Prologue_**

_The rain fell softly onto the hard cobblestone road. The sound of a horse carriage echoed throughout the small town as a cloaked figure carrying a basket moved swiftly in-between the shadows. The figure cautiously waited behind buildings for passerby's to move away from its lurking area, and than continue its tract. The figure looked into the basket ever so often until it came to its destination, an orphanage. A medium sized house with a warm glow seeping into the streets was a welcome sight to the figure. The figure moved quickly to the back of the house and knocked softly three times on the door._

"We're here little one, you'll be safe soon. One day you'll return to you're people and we won't have to worry about being hiding anymore. Grow strong and learn the way of these Humes and return to us when you're ready." The figure smiled at the young child inside the basket and placed a small necklace with a jewel that began to glow a bright blue when placed around the child's neck. The door opened and the figure went inside quickly.

"Good evening sir I trust your journey was a safe one." The matron of the home bowed deeply as the figured removed his hood revealing clear blue eyes and a long blond ponytail. His ears were a little to long and pointy to be human but the average size for an elvaan. His smile revealed white straight teeth. He had an aristocratic stance and was fairly tale and thin but muscles could be seen under his wet clothing. Even though he appeared relaxed it was obvious that he would be able to switch to battle mode at the blink of an eye.

"Good evening Yunni. I trust everything is prepared to in simulate the little one into the Hume world?"

"Sir why do you call me Yunni that is not my true name. Why no just call me Yuk-" She was cut off as the man quickly clapped a hand over her mouth the sound of rapid horse carriages could be heard in the street. He remained silent as they faded into the distance. The young woman gave him a puzzled look.

"Don't ever mention your real name around humes it's considered taboo among the elvaan and you never know who maybe listening. I don't particularly care if you say your name but we have to be careful." He looked around and sighed, than slowly backed off.

"But sir that's such an old superstition."

"Yes it is but it's a tradition and at the moment tradition is all we have. Our royal family is systematically being killed off by those who would rather we live as servants to the humes. I think that humes and elvaan can coexist but it'll take someone that's from both worlds to do it, this is why I'm leaving this little one as well as a few others in your care." He handed Yunni the basket careful not to tip it.

"Please take care of her, and teach both Hume and our traditions for this is why you were first raised here. You're job is so important but I trust you will do your best. And you must remember that, her necklace is a sign of her proper place in our kingdom until when she gets older and her physical sign becomes evident you must not lose it."

"Yes I'll try sir Jun- ah Thomas." Yunni took a small bow and looked at the child.

"Oh and Yunni the child won't take on her dominate elvaan characteristics until after she reaches about 18 years of age. Please ease her into this stage in life it will be hard on her at first. I shall return whenever I can to see her progress but always from the shadows."

He pulled his hood back over his head hiding his features once again and exited the house.

The rain had begun to pour harder as Thomas moved through the streets; a sudden feeling of dread had befallen him. His senses had awakened to the world around him as his elvaan blood pounded in his ear. Everything screamed danger as he headed to the edge of town and towards the deep forest. The sound of the raised voices of men could be heard getting closer to him. He began to run knowing that he had finally been discovered.

By the time he reached his horse at the border of the forest and the small town the men were almost upon him. He jumped onto the horse and took off at a frantic pace willing the horse to sense his urgency as they traveled through territory that he knew very well. It wouldn't take him very long to reach his people's lands but he couldn't let his guard down while his enemy was so close behind him.

He was right on the boarder when he heard a loud sound and felt a blinding pain course through his back. He had been shot even though he was so close to his home. He had crossed the boarder before he passed out on top of his horse that continued to go deeper into his people's territory.

The men that had been chasing him cheered each other on congratulating the great aim of the young man that had killed his first elf. They returned back to the town for celebrating the young man's ascent to adulthood.

Yunni took the little girl out of the basket and headed to her room. As she was entering her room one of the younger children came out of their room rubbing his eyes. He was about 4 years old with deep rich curls and pudgy cheeks. He was a very cute and handsome child and his blueblood could not be hidden from by his plain clothing.

"Yummi, who is that?" He questioned pointing to the little girl as he walked up to her.

"This is going to be your new playmate. She's very special and like you she has elvaan blood, but it's a secret."

"A secret?" The little boy woke up more and gazed at the little girl, happy that he finally had another person like him to play with. All but a few of the other kids around him didn't like to play with him because of his violent temper. He was actually a good child but because boys that had elvaan blood displayed its races characteristics in males at an early age he was made fun of and shunned. This is one of the things that caused him to lose his temper often and made a lot of the children alienate him.

"What's her name Yummi?" The cute boy gazed at the young girl.

Yunni smiled at the inquisitive boy and took his hand making him break his eyes away from the sleeping girl.

"She's a very special girl and she has a very special name. Her real name is Tsukushi but you mustn't ever say her full name because among elvaan it's a superstition, that those who say a person's full name will have bad things happen to them or the other person will be controlled by the Hume's that know ones name. But of course that not real at all."

"Ohhh, its like a secret too right." They young boy grew excited that he had learned another secret. He was glad he actually woke up to use the potty this time instead of staying in bed. He couldn't wait to tell the other guys, thinking they would be so jealous of him.

"Can I call her Kushi than? That should ok, right Yummi?"

"Yes that should be fine." Yunni smiled even more at the handsome little boy. She didn't doubt that he would tell his three other friends.

"Hmmm Tsukasa remember you can't tell anyone else about this not even your best friends, this is very important."

"Not even Rui. Rui won't tell anyone he's too quiet for that."

"No you can't tell him either. No one, you are to keep it inside until the moment is right."

"When will that be?" He was starting to get impatient.

"You have to wait and see but for now you need to get to bed."

"Awww do I have to?" The handsome face sported a hurt frown.

_This boy is going to be a lady killer when he gets older._

"Yes little one…" Yunni paused for a brief moment and took the necklace that was still glowing on the girl's neck and placed it onto Tsukasa's. The glow died as soon as it was removed from Tsukushi's neck.

"Why are you giving me her necklace?" He looked at the jewel and than up at Yunni again.

"Well if say you ever lost her you could find her again. You're going to be her guardian from now on Tsukasa what do you say to that."

"Wow I get to be a guardian that's so wonderful Yummi. I'm going to be like a knight."

"Yes and a handsome knight at that. Now go to bed."

Tsukasa looked back once again toward Tsukushi and smiled gently. He was going to be Tsukushi's Knight or Yojimbo. He skipped happily to his room and went to sleep holding the jewel in his hand protectively.

Yunni sighed deeply, relived that she was able to accomplish part of her job already, establishing a protector for the young princess at an early stage. This has always been the duty of ones chosen to forsake their elvaan heritage and take up dwelling in the Hume world. She was sure that because of the royal blood running through Tsukasa and some of the other children she over saw that Tsukushi will be comfortable living here. Well part of her job was done it was now time to sleep.

**2 years later…**

"Aww come on Kasa we want to be Kushi's knight's too."

"Well I don't know Jiro I'd have to be the captain and you guys can be my underlings."

Tsukasa stood with his hands arms crossed and his hands on his hips.

"Seeing as how Kushi is turning 4 today its up to her if she wants you guys as her guardians." Next to Tsukasa was a short dark haired girl who stood next to Tsukasa with her hands on her hips radiating almost the same arrogant pose as Tsukasa.

"I say I want them as my guardians." She took a stick and pretended to knight the three boys kneeling before her. The kids began to laugh as they all stood up and walked around with their chest poked out. Which ended up with they arguing as to who would be second in command and later into a wrestling match Tsukushi included biting and kicking with the rest of them.

"Humph she' such a tomboy I don't know why Kasa always has to play with her she' not that special. She' not even cute with her ugly brown hair, now mine is beautiful with these curls and such." The little girl swung her head around so that the curls bounced around her. The little girl than went back to eating her candy as her little group nodded and looked at each other nervously.

"Maybe it's because you're too fat Sakurako." All the other girls gasped at what Shigeru said all wondering what Sakurako would do. Shigeru was also a tomboy and if the two ever got into a fight they knew who would win easily.

"Whatever its just baby fat just you wait when I get older I'm going to be a beautiful princess. Because I'm part elvaan and everyone knows that elvaan women are some of the most beautiful." She swung her head around again to let the curls bounce and went back to eating her candy.

"A poor orphan like you wouldn't understand."

"Humph whatever you're an orphan too you know."

"This is all only temporary one day my prince is going to come and find me when I'm all grown beautiful and sophisticated. And he's going to take me away from all of this just you wait. Isn't that right Shika?"

A beautiful young girl with long blond hair, who was now taking care of one of the "knight's" a few years older than the rest nodded her head not really listening. She was taking care of Ri the quiet one of the four young boys.

"See I told you, Shika knows all about elvaan tradition and stuff. All elvaan royalty send their kids secretly to a place to be raised by Hume so that they grow up knowing both worlds."

"If that's the case than why are we all taught elvaan etiquette we could all be royalty."

"Because it's a secret, stupid, we all need to be taught so that the real princess is also taught among decoys. But I know I'm the real princess want to know how I know?" The young girl grinned slyly.

"I overheard mistress Yunni one night talking to a secret visitor. You all know that one day we're going to get taken to separate homes and I think that secret visitor was looking to have a very pretty young lady as their daughter. And I heard her mention my name and 'princess'."

All the other girls looked around and began to get excited, thinking how great it was that one of their friends was so important and that they were around her. They called her princess and treated her like royalty with the exception of Shigeru who just rolled her eyes and began playing with the others.

**Later that night…**

Yunni ran into each of the children's rooms waking them up.

"Get up everyone we have to leave from here now there has been a raid on the town. We must escape."

Tsukushi who had snuck into the boy's room to sleep with Tsukasa shook him hard to wake him up. It seemed as if no one else could wake him but her when he was deep in sleep.

"What wuz goin on?" Tsukasa rubbed his eyes as he saw the panic in Tsukushi face.

"We gotta go Kasa something bad is happening."

Tsukasa jumped out of bed and held onto Tsukushi's hand as he joined the other kids.

"Now everyone remember what I taught you. Get you're cloaks and follow each other whatever you do don't let go of your partners hands. You all need to stay together no matter the cause."

Tuskasa looked down at Tsukushi and smiled shakily trying not to show the fear that he felt.

"Don't worry Kushi I'll be here and protect you always k."

Tsukushi nodded her head and smiled up at Tsukasa. She secretly said to herself that she was the one that would protect Tsukasa.

As the children headed out the house there was pure chaos in the streets. Stores and homes were on fire men were fighting in the streets.

The screams and cries surrounded the children.

"Children we must remain calm if we are to make it to safety. This raid is something unexpected and we must do our best to make it through."

They made their way through back allies and side streets but the journey had taken its victims from the group of children. Among the chaos many had been separated lost some killed by horse. There were only a few left by the time they reached the back of an inn close to the outside of the town.

The inn keeper greeted the troop and led them to the basement which revealed a tunnel. A cloaked figure appeared to greet them at the entrance. His face was masked by the darkness of his hood and he began to divide the children up selecting a few to continue on with another figure that lead a line with a torch deeper into the tunnel.

When he reached Tsukasa and Tsukushi he tried to separate their hands.

"Let go of her." The cloaked figure said harshly.

"No I'm not supposed to separate, where she goes I go." He held onto her hand tighter.

"Let go emp or I'll cut your hand off." The man pulled a dagger from out of his cloak brandishing a serpent hilt and a small spider tattoo on his hand in-between his thumb and pointer.

Tsukasa stared at the man not flinching from the threat. Tsukushi began to cry and cling to Tsukasa.

The cloaked man motioned his head toward Yunni. She walked over to the two and bent down.

"Tsukasa you have to let go we will meet you on the other side see Shigeru, Shika, Ri, Jiro, and Ara are all over there and Kushi and I will meet you ok?" She smiled at Tsukasa who was still reluctant, but released Tsukushi's hand.

"No Kasa I don't want you to leave me I want to stay with you." Tsukushi pleaded

"Let go him Kushi you have to so we can escape without being found we have to split the group up."

"No I don't want to leave. Kasa don't leave me here with him. He's a bad man he is I know it. Why can't we go together?" She was crying louder.

"Kushi you're being unreasonable and holding us up. Let go of him." The man yanked her off of Tsukasa and pushed him into the tunnel closing the door swiftly. Tsukasa ran to the door regretting letting go of her hand and began to bang on the door.

The other cloaked man dragged Tsukasa down the tunnel trying to quiet him and they soon reached the others that had been taken earlier.

"Hey Kasa this place is great they're feeding us and we're told we're going to live with our own people. We're going back to the elvaan kingdom we will finally be accepted. Isn't that great? Hey where's Kushi?"

"Ara shes not with me she' coming a different way than us."

**Back at the inn… **

"Ok children stay calm." Yunni had her back toward the cloak man who brandished the same dagger. The cries of the children were too late as Yunni turned around to have the dagger plunged into her small body. She fell to the floor as her soul flowed out of her body into a pool of sticky red liquid.

Her cry of run was cut short as the cloaked man launched himself at the children swinging his dagger recklessly. Some of them made it to the outside. The man's hood flew back revealing dark small eyes and a wicked grin.

"Filthy Hume scum got to get rid of both the snake and its children. I don't know why that fool kept both Hume and Elvaan children, but I'll be sure to separate the better race."

The man laughed as the children scattered back into the city lost cold and confused.

The children ran through the streets, smoke and fire danced igniting the sky. The screaming of people filled the air. Tsukushi was dazed and confused as she ran with the other children who had managed to escape that mad man.

They ran around to the back of a building and huddled together crying and nervous.

"I don't understand why they didn't take me I'm an elvaan princess. Why did they do this to me?" A miserable Sakurako cried. Her trail of tears left a clean line on her soot be darkened face.

"It'll be ok Koko. Somone will come and save us and…" Tsukushi tired to comfort the girl.

"Shut up what do you know? You saw what happened to Yunni there is no one for us we're alone." Sakurako's voice started to pick up and pitch becoming a shrill sound. The other children began to cry as well.

"Oh what do we have here?" The voice of a man could be heard getting closer to the children.

"Looks like servants to me. Orasha go get the carriage these will fetch a very good price in one of the larger houses."

"No we won't go with you." Tsukushi jumped up and held her hands out in front of the group of children.

"Out of the way brat." The man slapped Tsukushi out of the way causing her to fly into wall knocking her out.

As she lost consciousness the screams of the other children echoed as well as the scream of the one she called Koko.

"_Wait stop I'm an elvaan princess…"_

* * *

Ok was that too out there? This story is going to be very different from my other story. I really want you guys to enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. Depending on feedback I get depends on if I will continue this fic. I have big plans for this one so plz tell me what u think what would be interesting to see in it. Oh and expect a lot of action in it. This story maybe somewhat dark but I hope to make it interesting. If anyone is interesting in editing for me plz let me know I hate editing and it drives me crazy having to do it I'm kinda lazy. . 


	2. Chapter 2 StreetPrincess

**Author Notes: **Thank you all for your reviews. Sorry I left a few confused as to why Tsukushi got mistaken for a Hume and not Elvaan. If you remember earlier in the chapter it was said that Tsukushi's physical sign as to her heritage would become visible when she got older. Also Elvaan males show their elvaan characteristics at and early age unlike the females. In other words elvaan females look more Hume than elvaan when they are young. But I'll go more into it later. Also I would like to apologize early on for all who think that Tsukushi is a little out of character at times she's had a really hard life.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters.

**Estranghero**- I'll try to update regularly

**Crazy-Fairy-** Shame all your work got erased your stories are all so good. I finally got around to making another story I hope you enjoy it.

**Jay** – Thank you hehe

**Piglet**- I'm sorry if it was a little confusing at first. I'll go into a little more detail as to why Tsukushi didn't get picked.

**Abby- **Thank you I'm glad I could invoke that wonder. I wanted the story to start out with some action in it and a little mystery.

**akai chou- **I hope you will enjoy how it progresses

**Chi5-** I'll try to get the chapters out fast.

**Strangers Fantasy: _Street Rat_**

Blood. Screaming. Pain. Hatred. Betrayal. Death. Images of all these things filled the dreams of a young girl who lay sleeping on the cold hard floor of a dirty kitchen. Soon it would be time for her to get on and go about her day as she usually did, trying to make money selling her potions and powders or coning her way through the day.

After all this was one of the only things a girl like her could do. The only other alternative was to sell her body like so many others did when faced with her situation. Things hadn't always been this bad but times were a changing. The raid on the town of Rainfell 15 years ago caused a major change in the attitudes of people.

The town had recovered from the fires and it actually seemed to prosper. Not to long after the raid the town rebuilt itself a very nice trade route was developed between the peoples of the town and the Elvaan that was felt caused the raid. Soon the town became a city taking advantage of its location being on the border of the elvaan lands and a large river that connected to many other towns.

It was in a prime location to do business. And with big business comes big crime either in the light of day or at night, under the table deals and fraud. But so was the way with any city.

Even though the raid was 15 years ago it still remained in the back of the minds of many. Where some viewed it as a curse some viewed it as a blessing to the new richer lives they have now. There was also the hidden prejudice against the Elvaan race by some people and also the disgusted of Humes in the Elvaan people.

Both sides had suffered casualties, it was still unknown how the fires started or why a lot of the Elvaan forest had been burned and no one would probable ever know.

_I hate them._ This was the thought that ran through the mind of the young girl that went by the name of Kushi Makino never using her real name of Tsukushi for reasons she couldn't remember. As she forced herself up off the floor.

_(4:25am)_

This was what she said every morning that she woke. It was their fault she was in her present condition and she never forgive them for what they did to her or some of the selfish Humes she'd dealt with.

Today she had to clean up this small kitchen and the other two rooms she rented at a discount price from the owner of the inn.

Because of the sad state of the place the owner gave it to her cheaper than usual. She still managed to get him to lower it even more with selective wording. She even had him draw up a contract; one can never be too careful in this day and age. The owner may change his mind and ask for additional non monetary compensation.

She set to work scrubbing floors airing out the rooms and sweeping dirt bugs and other filth out of her small apartment. Today she planned on finding a bed after she finished cleaning, getting a bath and selling a few of her wares.

By the time she finished her musings the rooms and kitchen were clean, unfurnished, but clean and that's what mattered. She may not be rich but that was no reason to live like a pig. She rummaged through the few belongings she had and took out two towels, a large and smaller on, some soap and a pan and wrapped them in a cloth. She couldn't get to work without looking her best.

_(7:15am)_

She walked the quiet streets as it was still early morning and headed out of the town and into the woods following the river. Many persons where afraid to venture into the elvaan lands, but Tsukushi had been coming here so long alone that it didn't phase her in the least. After about a 20 min walk into the woods she came to her destination, a big pond fed by a waterfall which cascaded down from an unknown area above one of the forest shelves. There was even a little alcove hidden behind the waterfall which Tsukushi often liked to go behind.

Unlike a lot of the young ladies that liked to bath out in the open for all to see, she was a little more conservative. Maybe it was because of the prudish nature of the people who had taken her in when she younger, the Makinos…

Her mind stopped itself as it came across their name. She physically spit their name out. She couldn't believe that she at one time considered them her parents. She violently threw her cloths onto the side of the pond and took the soap and cloth she bought to wash herself with into the water passing through the waterfall and at on the shelf of the hidden alcove.

She let down her hair which fell far down her back. It had been a while since she had it cut, which seemed to be the style of a lot of the women her age. Not only did she not have the money to waste but the hair also covered, what she considered scars on, her back. She had a tattoo on her lower back that came up all of a sudden when she turned 18. The tattoo, along with a lot of other things, were the cause of her being poor and for a while homeless.

The tattoo resembled a flower similar to a rose that seemed to bend in on itself like a circle never ending. She also had faint burn marks which surrounded the area. Attempts, made to get rid of it. But no matter how much she tried to get rid of it the picture kept coming up so she gave up trying to be rid of it.

_(8:20 am)_

Lost in her thoughts Tsukushi didn't notice until too late that other people had come to pond. People or should she say elvaan had come. She felt the familiar anger begin to boil within her whenever she saw or heard them. There were three of them 2 males and a female. The blond female and male broke off from the dark-haired one laughing as they went to go to another area of the pond far from their friend.

She watched as he began to undress revealing a beautiful body. Even though she hated elvaan she couldn't stop her curiosity of seeing a naked male. She slowly crept from out of the waterfall grabbing the dagger that she always kept with her. She stayed low in the water only her nose eyes above the water with her nose coming out occasionally to get a breath of air.

She was somewhat close but still unseen by the young man with curly hair, she noted, when he began to unbutton his pants that he finally noticed the set of female clothes on the bank. He turned around looking across the pond to the waterfall and scanning the edges but didn't see anyone.

He bent down to check the clothes but was surprised when he found himself on his back with a dagger pointing at his throat, forced to stare into beautiful angry eyes.

"What did you think you were doing? Planning on robbing me?" she placed the dagger closer into the man's neck.

"No, I have no use for those rags you call clothes and I suggest you take that dagger from my neck. I don't want to be forced to hurt you." The man half smiled at the girl even though he was in a precarious situation.

"Ha, I'm not afraid of you. Not only that but if you make a move I will cut your throat Elvaan scum."

The half smile disappeared from the Elvaan's handsome face and was replaced by a scowl.

"You should be afraid…" With that he turned her over onto her back trapping her underneath him, holding both of her hands. She was barely able to hold the dagger.

"Now who has the upper hand?" He practically growled revealing straight teeth with canines that where sharper than a Hume's definitely identifying him with the Elvaan race. He took the opportunity to examine her from top to bottom. Taking in her face, which seemed strangely familiar but he passed it off thinking that all Hume's looked a like.

He allowed his eyes to fall over her body. Committing to memory the shape of her neck the curve of her breast as her hair fell in just the right place to cover up the important parts. He cursed the fact that he couldn't move it and continued his memorizing with the valley that lead down to her smooth stomach pass her belly button to the shape of her hips and the thighs that asked to be touched. He than traveled back up her body to memorize her face, the pouting lips that begged to be kissed…_ I'll come back to those_... he made a mental note. He gazed up to her flushed cheeks and than her big almond shaped, _angry_ eyes.

He found that while his anger disappeared his desire to touch this bad tempered beauty increased.

"Like what you see?" She growled at him. Embarrassed by the way he took the liberty of looking at her and mad at herself that she actually found this Elvaan dog attractive by the way her body responded to just him looking at her.

"Actually yes I do." He smirked and continued to look at her angry face and half glanced at her ears as was his custom to do when dealing with Humes, a habit of his which was hard to break. His eyes widened and he looked back at her face and her teeth as she was spitting curses as him.

"You're Elvaan?" He said half surprised half confused.

Tsukushi took that opportunity to kick the perverted Elvaan in the stomach. She made a sweeping motion towards his neck as she moved fluidly from out of his reach.

He moved his neck in just enough time. The dagger barely missed his throat leaving a small cut in its wake. He moved back a little too hard and ended up falling on his behind.

The girl quickly grabbed her things and took off running into the woods. The Elvaan just sat there watching her retreating back noticing the dark tattoo. The other Elvaan male and female ran out to their friend half dressed and soaking wet.

"What happened Tsukasa? You look like an idiot sitting there with you face all red…and is that BLOOD? We leave you for a few and you get attacked and beat up…"

"Shut up Akira. I didn't get beat up and this wound is nothing more than a scratch. Do you know of any Elvaan that live in the town?"

Akira went silent and thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, I think there are a few but not too many. Most of them are merchants and whatnot or greedy guys looking to increase their power. Why do you ask?"

"Well I just met a very beautiful, very angry, and very naked girl that apparently hates Elves even though she's one herself. This trip to town seems to be an interesting one."

"I think Rui and Soujirou are there already, getting ready for our meeting with the man who claims to have found what we've been searching for. We need to make this trip fast before others get wind of the information and head this way also."

_(9:00am)_

* * *

_That no good pervert…make a fool of me will he. This is why I hate them they think they can do whatever they want. They're cocky, pigheaded, handsome, no no no they're ignorant, selfish, sexy arg treacherous mind._

Tsukushi dressed as she walked back to the city by the time she reached her residence she was hot and sweaty ready to take another bath but not wanting to risk meeting up with the perverted elvaan.

She put on her working clothes, which consisted of black small circle glass, a cap that covered her ears and hair and a long white robe with splits on the side and black pants underneath. She made sure to wrap bandages around her bosom to give the illusion of a boys chest when dressed in her work attire. After that she put on her fake thin mustache and goatee.

She than picked up a medicine peddlers back case. It contained a lot of different drawers all with supposed cures, potions, and aphrodisiacs for the people that were constantly coming in and out of the city. It wasn't that they were fake; it was more that they were temporary. Each of the potions came with special instructions which required them to constantly come back for more. All was thanx to things she picked up here and there and a little hallucinogenic plant she found in the forest. It temporarily made whoever ingested it believe the first suggestion given.

So for each potion they were to read the directions first and drink the potion as they read the directions.

This little business had made Tsukushi a lot of money as well as a few enemies from those who didn't follow the directions and ended up making a fool of themselves, usually the ones buying the aphrodisiacs.

Tsukushi walked outside with her goods temporarily blinded by the afternoon sun. She quickly shoved this morning's event to the back of her head.

_If I never meet another Elvaan it'll be too soon._

_(12:28 pm)_

She went to a corner that was usually populated by peddlers all selling their wears. She set up her stand and began her normal rounds of "come get it"; "wonder potion", "magic powders" competition could be harsh if she wasn't fast in getting her customers.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes as she saw a customer she sold a love potion to return. She knew this girl well even though the girl didn't recognize her.

She stood up to greet the girl.

"Hello Elvaan Princ…" A loud slap silenced the crowd for but a moment and than the noise of buying and selling continued, Tsukushi's glass flew to the ground as the angry girl tossed an empty bottle to the ground.

"That love potion you sold me didn't work." The girl's curls bounced around her face as she angrily stared at Tsukushi, who was retrieving her glasses from the floor.

After placing the lens back in place she gave the girl an icy look which made her step back somewhat.

"T-that potion didn't work. You scammed me out of my money and I want it back." The girl raised her voice higher.

"Look Sakurako you simply didn't follow the direction. Did you follow the directions _exactly_ as they were given."

Sakurako looked stunned.

"N-No I thought it would be better if I tested it out on a dog or something first."

"Well than it's you're loss for acting foolishly it's of no concern of mine. If you want another you have to pay for another nothing comes free."

"I shouldn't have to pay for anything you're a fraud and a rip-off." She raised her voice and started to smile knowing she was beginning to draw attention and more people began to recognize who she was.

Tsukushi felt a wave of calm come over her as her anger had began to raise.

"Did you say I'm a fraud and a rip-off? Exactly who is the one seeking a _LOVE_ potion…" Tsukushi made sure people heard that.

"…who is the one trying to trip some poor sap into marrying her or in your case into her bed. If anyone here is a fraud it's probably you."

The smile on Sakurako's face quickly vanished and a deep red blush colored her pale skin.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes I do and I have no use for _Elvaan_ dogs such as you. If you want something from me than buy but if you want to continue embarrassing yourself I suggest you keep trying to throw your weight around."

"You may have made yourself pretty from the fat child you use to be but that can't hide the ugliness that's still there."

"H-how did you know?"

"I have my ways. Now I'll ask you again if you want to buy. I suggest you do because you will need it and _also if you don't want all these people to know about your very ugly past."_ Tsukushi whispered this last part.

"T-that's blackmail."

"No its business."

"And seeing as how you seem unsatisfied I've got just the potion for you its something new that I've made and I'm sure it'll be even better than the one you wasted." Tsukushi now talked loud enough for the people around her to hear.

She turned her back on and began going though her drawers until she what she was looking for. She quickly switched the labels to two bottles and wrote down a new set of directions. She turned back around and handed her the bottle with a smile.

"This time don't waste it and be sure to follow the directions exactly as they're written."

"Ok." Sakurako took the bottle and walked away almost running.

"Unbelievable." Tsukushi turned around at the sound of a male's voice close to her ear.

She came face to face with a boy about her age with light hair and pretty gray eyes. Startled she jumped back a little as he flashed a lazy grin.

"I saw what you did back there."

_Good lord another Elvaan I can't escape can I._

"So what I switch a few things around…"

"A potion for love switched with 'lover repellant', blackmail. I wouldn't say that's a _few things_ I would say that's something_ major_. But I won't tell because she deserves what she gets."

He began to brows through her thing, picking up potions and powders here and there. Tsukushi relaxed once he said that he wasn't going to report her. Even though Sakurako was a brat she was the heiress to a very important merchant who took her in once he found out that she was the long lost "Elvaan Princess" or something that everyone was talking about. She had been a fat girl when she was young but lost that weight when she was captured and forced to work almost as a slave a year or two after the raid so long ago.

She was sent to an orphanage and later adopted by the merchant whose own daughter died. The merchants business grew and he was now an important man in the city.

He hoped to forge a nice permanent trading business with the Elvaan boosting his name and his change coffers with his daughter the "Elvaan Princess".

_Now that I think about it today is suppose to be the day some of the Elvaan Elite were to come here to pick up the "Elvaan Princess". Even though I don't see how she was a long lost princess. She been spouting that mess for a long time and now that the Elvaan are looking for this princess she suddenly has gained fame._

"Huh, sorry what was that?" She shook her head as the man waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"I was asking if you have anything like a beast tamer and that could help you find someone."

"Hmm I might have something like that." She turned around and rummaged though her drawers revealing two containers. One labeled "Beast Tamer" and the other "Extract of Dog".

"The directions are pretty straight forward and they're all temporary so if you want more you have to buy more."

"Well that's not fair."

"Life isn't fair and fairness never made me rich."

"Ok how much?"

"2 gold coins."

"That's robbery. How about I give you 1 gold as a buy one get one free deal for not telling on you."

"Hmmm point well taken ok 1 gold and 5 silver."

"You drive a hard bargain but I'll accept if you make this a standard price for me. I have a feeling that I'll be here again for more."

"Deal I like regular customers, just surprised that you would be interested in this kinda stuff."

"Why's that?"

"Well you're Elvaan I thought you had no need of these kinds of things." She tried to hide her disgust of the mans race.

"Meh, what's so different about Elvaan's after all we're the same."

"H-how…"

"You may live around Humes but there is no mistaking you for one even if you do try to hide it…_girl._" The guy turned around heading in about the same direction as Sakurako.

"W-wait, how did you know all that?" Tuskushi couldn't believe he saw through her disguise so easily.

"One I'm neither blind like these Humes nor deaf nor has my sense of smell been burned away by the stench that surrounds this place. I could tell right away you were female." He turned once again heading to his destination.

"Well at least tell me your name?" Tsukushi couldn't believe she actually found an interest in this elvaan. They were after all _"evil, vile, heartless creatures"…right,_ not the same as Humes.

The guy turned around and whispered in her ear.

"My name is _Rui._" Tsukushi blinked as the name seemed so familiar to her and she wanted to question him more.

"And what's you're name seeing as how you now know mine?"

She paused not sure if she should tell him her real name or give him a fake.

"It's Makino." She grit her teeth as the name came out, even though it wasn't a lie she hated to attach herself to the people she at one time called her parents.

"Ah Makino I won't forget that." Rui turned and continued on his way.

* * *

He finally reached his destination by the time sun was to set, the home of the wealthiest merchant in the city. He made a few stops at different vendors to get gifts for Shizuka and Shigeru; they would be upset if he hadn't thought of them. 

_(6:50 pm)_

He was greeted at the gates and showed into the drawing room of where the rest of his companions were.

"Hey Rui what took you so long man."

"Nothing Tsukasa just did a little shopping and met a very interesting street vendor." Rui waved it off as if his day wasn't very important."

"Too bad Rui you missed it. Today Tsukasa was actually touched by a female without him going into a rage."

The nonchalant look that Rui normally had changed to one of interest.

"Now that is something indeed, what happened to bring this about?" Rui took a seat next to Soujirou who had been out looking for a few Hume girls to seduce.

"I don't know actually, she surprised me to tell you the truth I almost had my throat slit by her."

Rui raised his eyebrow.

"Tell him how she was dressed."

Tsukasa blushed a deep red before turning angry eyes on Akira.

"Apparently, Tsukasa saw his first naked girl and he took a long hard look at her. Which cause the girl to retaliate and run away naked into the woods."

"Shut up Akira." Tsukasa warned.

"Tsukasa also said she was the prettiest thing he'd ever saw and that certain parts of his ana..."

Akira was cut short as a fist connected to his jaw leaving a mark in its wake.

"I said shut up. You need to learn to control that mouth of yours."

"And you need to learn to control your temper." Akira said as he massaged his jaw.

"Meh, whatever man." Tsukasa sat down in one of the empty seats close to the window and gazed out wondering if he would ever see the girl again. He wanted to take her back with them if at all possible. She belonged with her people not alone here.

_Is she alone? Or does she live with someone else? Does she have a guardian a protector? If she did he wasn't doing his job. Is she safe now? And why am I thinking about another girl when I'm suppose to meet the person I've been waiting for so long to meet again. I should be happy I'll have finally found you Tsukushi._

The four guys were conversing with themselves when their nervous host entered the room.

"Sorry to keep you gentlemen waiting, but I'm uh…having a few problems. I'm Aoike Kazuya and this is my son jr." He introduced a skinny red headed young man.

"Hello sirs, my step sister won't come out cause of something she took. She said she feels ill and can't come down at the moment." The young man was bubbly and excitedly chatted about how pretty his sister was and how great to have guys his age here in the house.

While the younger Kazuya talked with Akira and Soujirou Rui and Tsukasa approached the older.

"Sir we are in a bit of a rush, to get back if certain people were to find out that we were here to pick up the lost princess her life could end up in danger. The longer we stay the more dangerous it gets for her perhaps _you_." Rui placed a firm hand on the man's shoulders as his eyes showed no emotion.

"If she won't come out make her come out, you're her step father she will listen to you. Or would you like for me to bring her out." Tsukasa placed a steely hand on the poor mans shoulders and smiled revealing straight white teeth and slightly sharp canines.

"She uh… she can be very difficult but I'll try my best if she doesn't come out please make yourselves at home. The servants have already taken your things to you're respective rooms. You should get some rest. Come jr." The man quickly made an exit fearing what the wretch elvanan may do.

"Ok father, well nice talking to you guys I'll be sure to talk to you in the morning."

When father and son left the room Akira and Soujirou released a loud sigh.

"Glad that chatter box left. I thought my ears would fall off he talked so much."

"Well we can only stay here for 3 days at the most so its best we get as much rest as we can because the journey back will be a rough one especially if we leave late. Let's go to our rooms and rest for a while and enjoy these Humes hospitality."

"Hopefully we gave that man added incentive to get his daughter out here to us so we can be on our way sooner rather than later." Tsukasa smiled wickedly.

As they headed to their rooms Rui pulled out one of the potions, "Extract of Dog". When he got to his room he read the directions and chuckled slightly._ That girl_…

Directions:

Take potion and pour half of the bottle into warm liquid.

Mix thoroughly

Drink

Potion will go into effect at exactly 1 hour after usage.

If needed to find item or person:

Be sure to have the scent of item or person present at time of activation.

Caution

Potion is temporary

Strong Caution

Suggestion of name of object at time of activation will speed along search.

Rui ordered a cup of tea to be brought to his room, after which he mixed the drink and walked next door.

"Hey Tsukasa I have something that will help you sleep tonight. Some kind of special sleeping drink or something."

He handed the tea to Tsukasa who began to drink it.

_(8:45pm)_

"Ugh, this smells like dog."

"Just drink it forget the smell. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Rui walked out the room and left the door slightly open before walking back to his room.

Tsukasa removed his shirt and pants leaving him in only shorts he liked to call "boxers". He opened his bag and pulled out a necklace with a blue stone that gleamed beautifully in the moon light. As a cool breeze drifted in from the balcony door left open earlier by a servant. He fingered the gem and his heart raced at the thought of seeing Tsukushi again. The face of the girl he met earlier flashed across his mind.

_Why did that happen? Arg why can't I not stop thinking about her._

He replaced the jewel and got into bed.

_(9:25pm)_

Rui waited a little before taking out a small shirt that Tsukasa usually kept with him but thought he should leave on this trip to the Hume city. It was the shirt he wore the night of the raid so long ago.

He walked to Tsukasa's room and waited silently by his bed placing the shirt gently over Tsukasa's face.

_(9:43pm)_

Rui noticed that Tsukasa stirred a little in his sleep.

_(9:44)_

Tsukasa took a deep breath as he woke up. Rui leaned close to his ear, now was the time.

"Go find _Tsukushi_ the one we are supposed to protect." He backed up quickly as Tsukasa jumped out of the bed. Landing on his hands and feet a feral look in his eye.

"Find her for us GO! NOW!" Nothing else was said as Tsukasa leaped from off the balcony and cleared with relative ease the gates surrounding the property.

Rui grinned half to himself as he exited the room stopping in midair when he heard the sound of a wolf cry.

_Wolves in the City…_He paused and than ran to his room and picked up the directions to the potion. He scanned everything nodding his head as he went through everything he did. Confused he accidentally dropped the paper. He reached to pick it up and his hand froze as he read the back of the paper.

SUPER CAUTION VERY IMPORTANT

Active ingredient -

Werewolf broth

Symptoms will last 3 days if used as directed. If shorter duration desired use only half a teaspoon for 1-2 hours.

Always remember to follow directions completely. Have a good day! b

* * *

SO what did you think. This is a serious story but seeing as how I'm not a serious person comedy sneaks its way in here. And sorry to all those I didn't mention individually in my thank you, I can't get into my email at time of posting but I will be able to later. R&R and tell me what u think. 


	3. Chapter 3 Our Common Bond

**Author Notes: **Thank you all for your reviews. Sorry about the major delay I'll try harder to put out more. Sorry this story is supposed to be serious I'll try to get it back on track. There is a character here that is somewhat out of character so plz don't get mad at me . Oh and please remember that this story is part fantasy ;;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters.

**Estranghero**- I'll try to update regularly

**Crazy-Fairy-** Ya Rui did know a little more than he let on as you will see hehe.

**Gin** – Sorry for the delay in chapter

**Missy**- Ok you were the review that got me to finally get back to this story ;;

**Strangers Fantasy: _Our common bond…_**

"_Find her for us GO! NOW!" Nothing else was said as Tsukasa leaped from off the balcony and cleared with relative ease the gates surrounding the property._

_Rui grinned half to himself as he exited the room stopping in midair when he heard the sound of a wolf cry._

_Wolves in the City…He paused and than ran to his room and picked up the directions to the potion. He scanned everything nodding his head as he went through everything he did. Confused he accidentally dropped the paper. He reached to pick it up and his hand froze as he read the back of the paper._

_SUPER CAUTION VERY IMPORTANT_

_- Active ingredient -_

_Werewolf broth_

_Symptoms will last 3 days if used as directed. If shorter duration desired use only half a teaspoon for 1-2 hours._

_Always remember to follow directions completely. Have a good day! b _

Rui paced the room back and forth unsure if he should tell the rest of his friends, the host or people in the town. A series of explanations ran through his head but he could not come up with one that wouldn't make him look like an idiot or a crazy person.

Seeing as how he couldn't think of anything to solve his current problem he did what he thought best at the moment, he went to sleep. He'd come up with a solution by morning and if it all worked out maybe Tsukasa would find Tsukushi and they could leave this place soon. Especially once everyone finds out that the girl here is a fake.

Tsukushi came home tired from so much excitement for the day. Not only had she been sized up by a filthy elvaan but she also found herself remembering a past she always tried hard to forget. She was in a world where people hated her because of her background and she hated those who were more likely to accept her.

She made up her mind to forget the elvaan with the gentle but secretive eyes, and the handsome curly haired pervert. She paused in her undressing at the thought of the handsome pervert and anger infused itself anew.

"How dare he look at me as if I was open for his gaze!" She blushed as she thought back because she was also eyeing him while he was undressing.

"That's completely different." She said to no one in particular.

She paced the room back and forth confused as to why she was still thinking about the perv even though she made up her mind that she wouldn't.

"He's an ignorant stupid elvaan his kind did this to me. They betrayed their own people they raided the town, they made me live with people that raised me until they found out that I was different as I grew up. It's their entire fault. I HATE THEM!" She screamed out her frustration, she began to focus all anger on one face: the pervert elvaan.

She knew it was irrational but shed been through so much that she really didn't care. She stripped off her costume and was on the verge of donning her nightgown when she heard what sounded like scratching at her door.

"Who is it and what do you want at this time of night?" She shouted, irritated that someone was interrupting her thoughts.

The scratching became more intense.

"Must be a stray or something, and why do they chose my door of all places I bet you my landlord left the back kitchen door open again. sigh doesn't he know all kinds of riff raff can get in here." She finished putting on her night gown and looked around for a bowel and put in a few pieces of meat she had purchased earlier.

The scratching continued.

"Hold your horses I'll be there with some food for you, if you're cute I might adopted you as my own little pet." She walked to the door and opened it looking down expecting a stray, but getting something completely different.

What she saw were two feet attached to legs with slightly torn pants or shorts, which lead up to a muscular stomach that expanded to a well defined chest, which had two very nice arms connected to it. Her gaze continued to travel up the tall man and her eyes widened in shock and horror.

It's as if she was speaking about the devil because here he was in her doorway looking at her as if he just found something of high interest.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Caught off guard she backed up and tripped backwards over a stool. Tsukasa entered the room and stood over a surprised and frightened Tsukushi.

"Don't come any closer, I swear if you do I'll scream and everyone will come here and take you away, Elvaan aren't well liked here." Her works seemed to fall on deaf ears because Tsukasa bent down and began to sniff her, his arms on each of her sides trapping her. He went from neck to chest to stomach and back up.

Tsukushi's heart began to beat fast at the intimate action, a deep blush creped across her cheeks.

"Uh-uh wh-what are you thinking you can't just come in here and do whatever you want. I'll warn you again and if you don't leave I swear I'm going to scream. You'll regret…" her words were cut off when Tsukasa looked up at her. His eyes looked foreign as if he wasn't really there but they also contained a brightness that wasn't there that morning.

He than hugged her and rested his face in her chest.

"What are you…"

"I've finally found you." Tsukasa whispered those last few words before falling asleep.

Tsukushi sat there on the floor with a heavy Elf lying on top of her, his face in her chest thinking how this could have happened and why this crazy guy was even here. Not only that, but had been looking for her.

After about 10 minutes she slipped out from under the big guy and closed her door, not quite sure what to do next. It was the middle of the night but she had to find where this guy belonged because it was obvious he wasn't in his right mind.

Even though the way he acted seem very familiar almost like one of her…

Tsukushi's eye opened wide as she went over the potions she sold that day. The potion with the werewolf extract to be exact. And if she remembered correctly the effects could last up to 3 days.

_Oh heck no is this guys staying here with me for 3 days. Not only that but the only person I sold it to was that light haired Elvaan with the pretty eyes. What do these two have in common? Why would he give that potion to this guy? And why is this guy in my place?_

She scratched her head furiously.

"Just what the heck is going on here?" She stormed out the small apartment leaving Tsukasa, who was still asleep on her floor.

She walked down a few rooms and stopped in front of a room that had a light that was still on. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a happy voice.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Tsukushi I need some info Makiko." There was some rustling in the back ground and a cute girl about the same age as Tsukushi opened the door. She had short brown hair cut into the latest style of Humes and a very risqué outfit. The bodice was cut dangerously low and the dress a deep purple color with pale green trim. The skirt of the dress was tight sporting the same coloring.

"I thought you were one of my gentlemen friends. I'm surprised to even see you up this late." Tsukushi walked in as her friend closed the door behind her.

"So why the late night visit?" Makiko pulled out a chair and motioned for Tsukushi to sit down.

Tsukushi shook her head and began pacing.

"The craziest things have happened to me today Maki. I ran into not one but two Elvaan. One of them saw right through my disguise. I sold him a potion to help find something or someone lost and I'm kind of regretting that now."

"Was he cute?" Makiko sat down and crossed legs.

"Yes he was cute and actually not bad for an Elf."

"You know you should really get over this hatred you have for your own people Tsukushi. Not every Elvaan is responsible for what happened to you long ago. Who knows you may one day fall in love with one."

"Ha, I seriously doubt it, even though I don't have the disgust I had at one time for them. I was actually able to stand talking to one."

"One, didn't you say you met two?"

Tsukushi's face darkened when she thought about the second one or the first if based on when she met them.

"Uh oh what did this one do? That look on your face tells me this one was a lot more interesting than the last."

"This one I actually met first when I was washing and let's just say he ended up getting a good look at my body."

"Oh was he cute and did he try anything?" Makiko looked very interested in this part.

"Yes he was good looking and I didn't stick around for him to try anything."

"Oh, you should have let him make a move, especially if he was good."

"Maki I'm not like you. You're such a perv for a girl, you do know that right."

"Comes with the job missy, anyway you still haven't told me what you needed to know."

"Well I kinda wanted to know if you had heard anything about Elvaan coming into town or something like that and if so where are they staying?"

Makiko brushed the front of her dress and placed two fingers to her temple and closed her eyes, her thinking pose, than brought her fingers to her lips and than her eyes shot open.

"What? Are they here for something special what do you remember?" Tsukushi leaned forward at full attention.

"Actually I don't remember anyone talking about handsome elvaan in particular. But I'm sure you heard about the rumors that there would be Elvaan visiting us looking for their princess that was supposed to have been lost those many years ago during that horrible raid."

Tsukushi's face darkened at the mention of that dreadful night so long ago.

"Now, now Tsukushi don't dwell on the past, it's over dear."

Tsukushi sighed as she metal brushed aside the negative feelings that she felt boiling up inside of her each time she thought of that day.

"Ok I'll try, finish."

"We'll apparently the princess has been found and not only that but has been thriving right under our noses this whole time."

"Really I had no idea, there are so few Elvaan in this town I'd think we would all know who this princess was."

"Oh but you do know remember everyone's favorite _Elvaan Princess_**" **Makiko smirked as she saw the way Tsukushi rolled her eyes.

"Oh no not her…"

_At the Kazuya mansion…_

Sakurako sneezed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She admired her curled blond locks as well as her healthy figure which took a lot of starvation and exercise to get, but was well worth the effort. All of this has lead to this fateful day the day that all would recognize her as the royalty she was…

She let out a loud shrill scream as she threw herself to her bed.

She stared at the ceiling of her canopy bed with anger in her eyes._ I swear I'll kill that merchant he did this to me purposely giving me that horrid potion. I should have known something was up when I opened that bottle and a horrid stench flowed from out of it. I should never have put it on and now I smell like a pig that's been wallowing in the mire. I can't face these men like this._

She kicked her legs on the bed as a knock came to the door.

"Are you alright young miss?"

"No I'm not, now go away!" Sakurako yelled at the poor servant that was only showing concern.

She slid off the bed and walked to the balcony hoping to air her room and herself out. The full moon was half hidden by clouds leaving large shadows across the garden her room over looked. Once the clouds moved she though she caught a glimpse of figure in the garden. But after blinking her eyes didn't notice anyone.

She looked back into the night sky and noticed a silhouette against the moon that seemed to get closer to her. She backed up a step her eyes fixed on the approaching shadow which at first seemed quite large but as it got closer shrank into the form of a bird which landed on the balcony rail.

It dropped a small ball off of its mouth and flew away.

Sakurako picked up the ball and it broke open at her touch revealing a small note written in very elegant handwriting.

_My dearest princess, _

_I have long waited to gain the courage I needed to confess my love for you. And now with the threat of you leaving I can no longer keep these feelings inside. All I ask is that you come meet with me just for but a moment so I can bid you a safe farewell. I will be patiently awaiting your arrival under the moonlight in the center of the rose garden. Please come or else I shell be waiting here for all eternity._

_-Love your secret Prince._

Sakurako's heart began to beat rapidly at the thought that she had a secret admire, not only that but a prince no less. She ran into the bathroom determined to scrub the stink off her skin if she had to take her skin off with it.

She quickly placed her hair up, and sprayed a heavy perfume on, even though she washed thoroughly the stink still lingered faintly. She placed a dark blue dress on along with a hooded cape and checked to make sure her door was looked. She went to the balcony and climbed down the vine covered ladder that rest on the side. When she was young she use to sneak out of her room on many a night to play hide and seek with her step brother, and now she was using it to meet her prince.

Once she reached the bottom she lightly padded through the gardens of many flowers both common and exotic with only the moon following her procession to the rose garden. She turned around to make sure she hadn't been followed and opened the tall gates of the center rose garden slipping through and quietly closing the gates behind her.

_At Tsukushi's apartment…_

"This is the pervert Elvaan!" Makiko's eyes opened wide and drool practically fell from the side of her mouth as she eyed the fine specimen before her.

"Tsukushi I can honestly say that you are a true prude. This guy is gorgeous just look at those muscles that chest those legs and that deliciously handsome face. I just want to run my hand down that jaw and he looks so innocent when he sleeps. Girl I bet he's never been with a female before I'm sure I could make him scre…"

"Ok enough, you're such a perv Maki can you not think of anything else." Tsukushi rolled her eyes as her friend laughed.

"I told you comes with the job. Which reminds me, I need to get back to my room before one of my "friends " arrive. And if you can't decide what to do with him send him to me I'm sure I could take care of him." She let out a small giggle while being pushed out of the room by Tsukushi.

Tsukushi plopped herself down onto the bed she purchased earlier and had delivered to her room and stared at the peacefully sleeping Elf on her floor. She tried to recall all that anger she had felt before but for some reason watching him sleep so innocently quickly dispelled any hatred or anger she felt.

She sighed inwardly and pulled a blanket from out of a chest. One of the few items she was able to salvage from her past. She smelled the blanket a small memory of when she was young flashing through her mind.

_A smiling boy whose face she couldn't recall. He was laying next to her. "Hey Kushi I'm your protector you can always count on me." The same faceless boy playing with her in a field atop a hill. "Tsukushi I'm your protector and this is our dream world where only me and you can go." The same faceless boy angry. "Why can't I bath with Kushi, she's only a girl and I have to always be watching her…No I'm not a pervert I'll beat you up you call me that again. I'm Kushi's guardian that's who I am and one day I'm going to take her away and marry her…" The same faceless boy upset. Crying. Screaming. Or were those screams hers?_

She snapped out of her thoughts and placed the blanket over his sleeping form. Moving to the door she made sure it was locked and sat on her bed sliding under her blankets. She blew out the candles and greeted the darkness of the room with both, anticipation for sleep and despair from the nightmares, which sleep would once again bring to her unconscious mind.

_At the Kazuya rose gardens…_

Sakurako padded around the grass as a soft cool breeze blew through the garden. The moon glistened on the small pond of the garden. She sat down next to the pond dipping her fingers into the cool water when she felt the presence of another person. She turned to see one of the…no, **the** most beautiful men, elvaan, she'd ever laid eyes on.

"You're one of the elvaan from before one of the ones staying with us." Sakurako's heart melted at the small smile that crept upon his well formed lips. She could do nothing but stare as he moved closer to her placing himself close enough for her to lean against him. He had a alluring spicy scent about him with dark hair and eyes that seemed to hold a secret.

"You can call me Amon my fair princess. I've come to take you away from here to our land."

"But what about your friends?" she turned to see his smiling face and bright teeth.

"Not to worry about them in a few days we shall leave soon princess without them. I'll tell you more when we meet again tomorrow. Continue to feign sick as you did today."

"How did you know…"

"I told you I've been watching you, you are after all my princess." He brushed aside a lock of hair and brought her face up to his brushing a light kiss against her lips. He held her neck gently and trailed a kiss from her lips to the nape of her neck on the opposing side of his hand as a cloud passed over the moon. As the cloud passed from the moon a small tattoo of a spider on his hand shown slightly from underneath the sleeve of his jacket. He untied the cape and kissed the top of her chest and moved back to her lips. He pulled back a little to look at her.

Sakurako's face was flushed and her eyes were still closed. When she opened them she thought she saw a grimace on Amon's face which was quickly hidden under a warm smile. Her mind was too much in a muddle to think straight at the moment so she brushed the thought aside.

"Now my princess you must return to your room before the night is done and someone suspects that you have left your room."

She nodded her head and quickly left the garden closing the gates softly and heading toward the mansion.

Amon watched her leave. Once she was out of sight he retrieved a small whistle from the folds of his jacket and blew a very low note unheard by hume ears. A black raven emerged from out of the trees and perched itself on Amon's arm.

Amon scribbled a small note and placed it into a small ball and placed the ball between the raven's beak and sent it away. He turned and effortlessly jumped onto the high walls of the mansions garden and watched as the light went out in Sakurako's room. He placed a hand in his pocket and jumped down the other side of the wall smiling to himself which turned into a dark laugh.

"Yes princess very soon you will be mine and so will this land." He walked the quiet stone streets and disappeared into the dark shadows of the moon.

_Tsukushi's apartment…_

"_No I don't want to leave. don't leave me here with him. He's a bad man, he is, I know it. Why can't we go together?"_

Tsukushi stirred in her bed as the familiar nightmare returned again. She heard the screaming she saw the blood and the anger. She was helpless to stop it. Than she saw something new, spiders. There were spiders everywhere one spider dragged away the faceless boy she could never seem to remember. He was calling her name and than a large door shut separating her and him but she could still hear him calling her name.

She thrashed in her sleep unable to wake up as a spider seemed to close in on her. It raised a dagger but by now it transformed into a man with evil red eyes. Than she saw red and than darkness, she was alone running for what seemed like an eternal hallway of darkness. She called out a name as she cried from the loneliness she felt, she couldn't hear the name she called but she kept repeating it. It was as if the darkness swallowed everything from light to sound. And than she heard a soothing voice.

She ran towards the voice and she felt warmth as the voice calmed her fears and she ran into a cool night overlooking the city on a moon lit hill. She heard the voice again and turned to see who it was. She was shocked to find that it was the pervert Elvaan.

"No." She backed up against the lone tree. He came closer to her and looked at her questioningly and than looked around and his eyes began to light up.

He ran to her and hugged her. Pulling her close into his arms.

"Tsukushi!" He squeezed her tight.

"Wait stop what are you doing in my dreams?" She pushed against him and he released her.

"Why do you know my name?"

He gave her a puzzled look as if she had gone crazy.

"What do you mean your dream? Right now this is our dream."

"That makes no sense. This is my dream which for some reason you're in it and I'm arguing. Which means I'm actually arguing with myself in a dream." She paced in front of him trying to figure out what was going on.

"Calm down when I say this is our dream I mean we are in a common dream or should I say a common state of consciousness or it's a… actually I don't really know how to explain it. But what I do know is that I finally found you. Also because I'm here I defiantly know it is you and not a fake." He reached his hand out to her which she smacked away.

"Stop it, stop it, this can't be real I don't even know you other than from this morning you perverted Elvaan."

A vain popped on the side of Tsukasa's forehead.

"Who are you calling a pervert if I remember correctly you were the one peeping on me, hentai woman."

"Oh shut up, I did uh I did no such thing." She turned her face which even blushed in her dream.

"Heh, anyways I'm here mainly cause you called me."

"I didn't call you I don't even know your name."

"Oh yes you did I distinctly heard you call my name and so I came. It seems…" he paused and gave her a serious look before continuing.

"Actually let me ask you a question first. What were you dreaming of before I came?"

Her face went dark as she recalled the terror she felt as well as the loneliness.

"I was dreaming of a past that I rather not remember. I felt Anger, fear lon…"

"…liness…"

"How did you know?"

"Because we are connected, this is our bond which no matter how long we've been separated can't be broken." He walked closer to her a sad look in his eyes.

"Stay away from me, you, you don't know me so stop talking to me like you do. I've always been alone and I don't need you or anyone else. I only need myself. That's the only person I can rely on. So don't come her trying to tell me how I am or what I'm feeling this is just a dream. That's it I'll wake up alone and I'll always be alone." She began to cry bitter tears as Tsukasa stood their wanting to comfort her.

"What happened to you Tsukushi, what made you turn so bitter?"

"I grew up, and I said stop talking to me like I know you Tsukasa." She stopped herself and her eyes shot up staring at him.

"How-how do I know your name?" She asked more to herself than him.

"You seem to have forgotten me, the one who's sworn to protect you and one day take you to our land."

Tsukushi laughed, a harsh sound devoid of humor.

"Protect…me?" She laughed harder as anger flashed within her eyes.

"Where were you when I watched those I've played with get murdered? Where were you when I was abused by those who were suppose to love me and be my family? Where were you when people found out I wasn't hume and they beat me up and tossed me out into the streets." She walked toward him and pushed him.

"Where were you huh? Where were you when I suffered only to be beat down again and again? WHERE WERE YOU!" She screamed at him fresh tears flowing from her eyes as she recalled all the injustice she faced…alone.

"It's all because of your kind, I hate you and them I hate you all. It's because of you I've suffered so much. Why? Why was I left behind to suffer alone? If you were supposed to protect me why did you leave me?" She cried openly the pain in her chest released flood gates that didn't seem to stop. She rested her head against his chest her small fist still trying to move against him weakly.

He closed his arms around her allowing her to cry against him. He felt a twinge in his heart ashamed that he failed his job. Angry that she had been through so much and alone. He lifted her head and noticed that she was beginning to fade away.

He opened his eyes and looked around the room, their connection seemingly broken. He remembered coming here and he heard her call his voice so he climbed into the bed like when they were younger. He looked down in his arms and saw the sheets soaked in tears as Tsukushi sobbed against him. He realized she began to fade away because she was waking up. And here he was laying in bed with her while she shivered, whimpered and cried in half-consciousness.

He cooed and held her closer and kissed her tears. A salty taste that he didn't mind, he looked at her and his heart went out. _I'm going to protect you Tsukushi it's my job and I'll maintain it._

She looked at him tears falling from her eyes and he whisper soothing words to her. But she continued to cry. He kissed her quivering lips trying to warm them as he pulled her deeper beneath the blankets. Her whimpers began to die down as he continued to kiss her lips and than her neck.

He whispered her name against her skin and slipped his hand up her nightgown placing a warm hand against her hips. The whimpering died completely and he could feel her body warming. He placed his ear against her chest listening to the way her heart beat began to increase to a fast tempo. He moved back to her lips kissing them once again.

His attempts to keep her warm seem to have worked as she let out a soft sigh, or was that moan. He couldn't decide because his body seemed to have a mind of its own. It was reacquainting itself, this body was so familiar but so different. There were a lot of new things and this response in him was also new.

A flush appeared on her face as he continued to reacquaint himself and his hand came across a scar on her back a very large on. His eyes which at one point in time closed opened to stare at her. She stared back at him her eyes glossed over as he slowly turned her over on her side. Her mind was still in a daze as he lifted the nightgown up to catch a glance at her birth sign which even though had signs of scaring shone clearly.

The cool are against her back snapped her out of her daze. And she quickly jumped from out of the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" She blushed as she noticed his bare chest which she had not to long ago been crying on.

"I was trying to keep you warm. You were shivering and crying and you wouldn't stop."

"Yeah right trying to keep me warm, you were trying to take advantage of the situation."

"What!"

"Don't try to act surprised you-you-you pervert."

Anger quickly flashed in Tsukasa's eye.

"Look idiot woman I was just trying to keep you warm. I could careless to take advantage of you, _no matter how much my body wanted to become more familiar with you than it was before,_ I'm here as your protector and guardian how would I look trying to take advantage of you."

"Well you sure seemed to be enjoying your job of keeping me warm." She turned her face as she caught a glimpse of his torn shorts, her face a bright red.

"Whatever woman. Why don't you turn and look at me when I talk to you. Or are you afraid that you'll like what you see and _want_ me to keep you "warm". I'm sure I'll be able to help you with the vast experience I've had." _Lie vast experience 0 experience. _

"I would never ask that of you. I'm not one of your conquests, what happened to the "I'm your guardian" crap?" She turned to face him and still blushed by the lack of clothing he maintained.

"I can do more than guard." He smiled a wolves smile, one somewhat filled with lust.

She stared at him for a long time and could see that his eyes were getting somewhat clouded over and he had a hungry look about him.

Than it hit her. _He still has one of my potions in his system._ She moved slowly to her potion chest going through the different labels before she found her anti-potion which removed the effects of any of her potions.

As her back was turned, Tsukasa came behind her and began to kiss and lick her neck. She quickly poured a little of the drink into her mouth and turned around to face Tsukasa who's eyes were almost completely clouded over.

She moved quickly pressing her lips against his forcing his mouth open with her tongue which she forced the liquid into his mouth and down his throat. She moved back a little a lustful growl coming from him. He licked his lips and stared at her as a small amount of liquid fell from the corner of his mouth. He noticed the access coming from a corner of her mouth and he licked it off and stood back once against as if he was sizing up his next meal.

She moved away from the chest and sat on the bed trying to give her best "come heather" pose. He came to the bed about to lay down when his face suddenly contorted. Tsukushi quickly pulled out the bucket she used earlier to day, and none to soon because Tsukasa proceeded to empty his stomach into it.

He retched repeatedly as Tsukushi patted him on the back. She almost felt sorry for him but at the same time she felt an immense desire to laugh, which she did do.

By the time Tsukasa was finished he was too weak to move other than lay slumped against the bed. Tsukushi disposed of the buckets contents out the window and pretended not to hear the curses of a passerby. She boiled some water and took out her wash bin.

When the water was done she poured it into the bin and placed a clean cloth into it and began to wipe Tsukasa's face. He looked at her with soft eyes that were exhausted and sad. She sighed again and helped him into the bed. After which she climbed in as well and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Outskirts of the City…_

The raven reached its destination in the woods outside the city and perched itself on the arm of another man who retrieved the small ball from the bird's beak and read the message it held.

_Contact has been made. I'm sure I can get the Princess to cooperate with us. Please be ready to move within a few days._

_-Amon_

The man smiled and turned his back to the city.

"Our plans shall soon come to fruition. The relative peace that these people enjoy will soon come to an end." An evil laugh roared from his mouth scaring the raven into flight back to her master.

* * *

Man oh man I'm so very very very very sorry for the extreamly long update. I kinda lost my muse part way through. I came up with a bunch of different stories I want to write but I hate starting something new without finishing this one. I almost discontinued the story but thought about it and said I'd be super mad if someone started a story and than didn't finish it. Well I've got most of what will happen next all in my head its just a matter of getting it out ;;. I want to thank everyone that has been patient with me. I'll try to update regularly but they won't be as long as this chapter . which took me a total of 2 days to write (if you skip the first day I started it and the long break I took) Oh also please forgive the errors I really hate editing my stuff and my current editor is without internet so there were probably a lot. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and yes I will be updating this again. 


	4. Chapter 4 The clock Ticks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters.

**Hime princess **

**Strangers Fantasy: _The clock ticks…_**

_The next day…_

Tsukasa woke up to the smell of food. He had a nasty taste in his mouth a massive headache and a very empty stomach. At this point he was ready to eat anything. He turned toward the smell to see a petite figure working in the kitchen.

It had been a long time since last seeing a woman work in the kitchen. He'd become accustomed to the life of the royal court in the Elvaan lands. He watched her move back and forth through the small kitchen checking pots, seasoning the different dishes, mumbling as she stubbed her toe on a stool in the way and kicking it because of its decision to be in her way.

He laughed to himself and continued to watch her; he felt the awakening of feelings in his chest. Feelings that he had put away a long time ago but were still their and changed its shape from one of protection to something else.

He closed his eyes quickly as she turned back to look at him. She mumbled something under her breath about "Lazy no good elvaan, it should be a crime to sleep pass 10am." He laughed a little more internally and than relaxed his body as he heard her footsteps drawing near the bed. He could just imagine it now. '_Wake up dear I made some breakfast for you, you're favorite too.' Why thank you my hime I'll forever cherish this meal as the first one you've ever made me. Let's continue to have these same meals forever. 'Teehee, oh you're such a kidder its just a simple meal.' Anything you make is far from simple my dear as a matter of fact I have a taste for something else that isn't a meal from watching you move around in that kitchen. 'giggle you're so fresh.' Hehe come here and I'll show you fresh. 'Oh giggle…_

"What's with that dumb grin on your face, I know you aren't really sleeping."

Tsukasa's eyes snapped open to see not a smiling Tsukushi but a frowning Tsukushi with hands on hips.

"Why do you look so surprised? Is you're highness not use to getting up earlier than 12 o'clock. I swear it should be a crime for anyone to sleep that long. Taking care of you last night as well as everything that happened made me over sleep. I missed going to wash and I'm not going to be able to make any money today with you here. I don't trust to leave you alone in my place."

"What do you think I'm going to do rob you?" Tsukasa tossed away his fantasy image of Tsukushi, this was the real woman. Not the sweet, docile, caring dream but the mean, vindictive, miserable vixen.

"Who knows you're a shady character after all."

"A shady character?" Tsukasa felt his rage building and tried to beat it down with a stick before he continued his statement.

"I have you know that I'm far from shady, my bloodline is pure blue. I'm next in line for the Elvaan kingship and currently the ambassador for our kingdom and this hume town."

"I don't care who you 'say' you are. You could be the king of the chamber pot people for all I know. But I will tell you this, I'm the Queen of this kingdom here in my apartment and I don't trust you alone in it. You're very fortunate that I'm taking care of your sorry elvaan butt…"

SLAP

Tsukasa's hand was still in the air when Tsukushi turned her face back to look at him, a red mark marring her cheek and fire burning in her eyes. Tsukasa had reacted before he could even think.

"Yo-yo made me do it woman. If you had just let me speak to you instead of you going off on me this could have been av-…"

SLAPSLAP

Two red hand prints colored both sides of Tsukasa's cheeks.

"Don't you EVER lay your hands on me again like that. I'm not afraid to fight back no matter how big and stupid you maybe. And I'll always dish out double whatever you do to me, I'm not going to let some stranger treat me this way. I will admit that I may have gone too far but that does not give you the right to put your hands on me in that way."

Tsukushi walked back into the kitchen and pour herself a glass of fresh milk before storming out of the apartment. Doing exactly what she didn't want to do, leave him alone with her belongings.

She ran out into the busy streets walking quickly as tears stung her eyes. Even though she had seemed angry she was actually happy that maybe this person was someone from her past the kind boy in her dreams. When she said she didn't want to leave him alone she just wanted an excuse to stay home and talk with him. Instead she got him angry but that still didn't mean he should have hit her.

She ran by people in a blur and bumped into a gentleman. She mumbled a quick apology and continued to run not really sure of her destination.

"What was that just now Rui? You were staring at that girl strangely."

"Not sure Akira, but she looked familiar some how just can't put my finger on it and when she bumped into I felt something inside."

"That's pretty funny I wonder how Shizuka will feel when she finds out that you're attracted to other women."

Rui gave Soujirou a icy look before continuing on their current path.

"Aww come off it Rui I was just playing with ya. I know you wouldn't cheat on Shizuka, she's rich beyond means and the fiancé that you've dreamed of for a long time."

Rui didn't reply to Soujirou's words just continued walking on. No need to let him know that he and Shizuka had been having trouble for a while. She was against him going to look for their lost princess; she knew the bond that he as well as his other 3 companions shared with her. She was insecure no matter how many times he tried to reassure her.

There will only be one person for the princess and that person is Tsukasa. He, Soujirou and than Akira were fall back plans if anything were to happen to Tsukasa. They would step up as the next to marry the princess and continue the royal line. Even though Tsukasa had the best lineage the rest, equal in their bloodlines, all carried the blueblood that was compatible with the princess, which essentially made them all related through one way or another. They were close each one looking out for the other they were brothers born from the chaos of that fateful day they first lost the princess.

Even though they had been young they still failed in their duty to protect the princess and none suffered as much as Tsukasa who even shared a special bond with the princess. He remembered one time Tsukasa told him that he and Tsukushi played all the time even in their dreams at times. He never really thought much about it until one day Tsukushi mentioned the same thing. He knew right there that they shared something special and were meant to be.

He told both Akira and Soujirou what had happened the day before with the potion. He didn't tell them that he suspected that the princess here was a fake, he made it seem like it was a practical joke. Of course they laughed until they realized how big the problem was. So, the three set out early this morning visiting various inn, restaurants and pubs turning up with nothing.

Rui continued in his thoughts until he reached a small cottage. It looked warm and inviting, he noticed a sigh that said warm food served all day and rooms for rent. He walked up the stairs and motioned to his other two companions to follow. When they entered the cottage they were immediately bombarded with the smell of delicious foods.

"Hello and welcome how may I help you handsome young men today?" The cottage keeper, a short pudgy lady with rosy cheeks and a graying bun on top of her head greeted them.

Akira stepped up kissed her hand and bowed over it with a lot of ceremony. The woman blushed at the attention of such a young handsome Elvaan. It wasn't often she could entertain Elvaan visiting the city. They usually went to one of the larger more established inns and pubs.

"My kind lady we're weary travelers staying at one of the residences within the city. There were four of use but alas now there are only three. One of our companions seems to be lost and we've traveled throughout the city to find him but have come up exceedingly short. If we were to give you a description of him would you perhaps be able to tell us if you've seen him?"

The woman flabbergasted woman nodded her head absent mindedly.

"He's about 6'4, dark curly hair, muscular, a dimple in the side of his cheek, handsome but a foul temper when provoked."

They keeper looked lost in thought but in the end hadn't seen anyone to fit that description.

"If you could give me a minute I'll ask a few of our patrons. If you like you can have a seat and I'll have someone come out to serve you. The meal will be on the house since you've traveled so far just be sure to stop in again next time you're in the city."

"We'd be delighted to do so, I'm sure the food here is 100 times better than at some of the more posh places we stopped by this morning."

The keeper blushed and asked them to sit at one of the tables by the wide window which over looked the streets below.

"Was that really necessary Akira? You almost made the poor woman faint. She's a little too old and round for you're normal conquests."

"Soujirou my aim is to please all women weather it is inside our outside the bedroom. Not only that but kindness will get you a long way especially with a woman of a busy food shack. One which I'm sure sees a variety of customers from all walks of life. I'm also sure she has heard many a interesting conversation. Say perhaps in the future we would need to hear one of many 'interesting' conversations spoken here within these walls…"

"I get you're point you sly dog you. Maybe she has a daughter I can sweet talk."

"Excuse me sirs but I was told by my mother to get you're order." A mousy buck toothed young girl with two long pigtails and a face splashed with freckles as well as pimples stood before them.

"Ugh- ahem I mean hello there what do you suggest."

Akira chuckled a little at Soujirou's stammering through the menu.

As they ordered their meal a young woman after talking with the keeper sauntered over towards their table.

The young girl left the table blushing by the time she reached the 3 young elvaan.

"I hear you're looking for a missing person?"

"Yes that's right, and who may you be my beautiful lady?" Akira quickly stood and pulled out a chair for the new comer.

"I'm just a girl with a little information the description sounds very much like someone a friend of mine found or he found her. It was last night I think as a matter of fact. He seemed to have been running through the streets in nothing but underclothes as a matter of fact. He passed out on my friend's floor. He was tall, curly-haired, muscular and very handsome, if he's your friend I can understand beautiful flowers tend to prosper around other beautiful flowers."

"The person you described is our friend, now could you be so kind as to tell us where he is?"

Makiko smiled slyly. Rui seemed to be the only one that noticed the sly grin before she spoke up.

"First what's in it for me if I tell you? For all I know you could be here to do harm to my friend or perhaps your friend was actually running away from you."

Rui knew it, nothing in this town was given for free, everything had a price.

This time Rui spoke up.

"I thank you for your kindness but we have nothing to give but a promise. I noticed by your attire and as well as your speech what kind of work you do. If I may ask do you enjoy it?"

Rui watched as her face became sullen for a moment only to be replaced once more by a nonchalant mask.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I can assure you everything. As a matter of fact I'm sure you do not have much to live for here in this city filled with corruption one of my companions will be more than willing to take you under his wing."

"That's correct I'm sure Akira will be more than willing to take you as I am married." Soujirou pushed a surprised Akira forward a little.

"Ahem, yes I'd gladly take you under my wing for your assistance in finding our friend."

Makiko looked unsure before Akira stepped up and touched her cheek. She looked up at him and he whispered to her.

"I keep my promises and I pay my debts. You're doing a great service to both us and our mutual lands." He bent down and kissed her hand rubbing his thumb softly in her palm at the same time.

Makiko's eye bowed and she whispered back.

"I-I'll show you were he is please follow me." She backed up a little a blush coloring her cheeks.

They thanked the keeper and Akira whispered something in her ear which made her giggle like a young girl. They left the cottage and followed Makiko down the stone paved streets. A few minutes after they left a gentleman in a black cloak followed leaving his money on the table. The daughter of the keeper bade him goodbye, his spider tattoo temporarily exposed did not go unnoticed by the young girl. The man was gone before she had a chance to ask him what it meant.

The four continued down the road, moving in and out of people eager to get to their destination. The man garbed in black followed close behind but just far enough behind as to not arouse suspicion.

They stopped in front of a store; the man paused to dusk something off his shoe. Makiko admired a horse and giggled as Akira whispered something in her ear; the man asked a street vendor the price of the closest fruit. They walked into a store; the man stood against a streetlamp reading a paper.

This continued for 45 minutes until they turned a corner which the man followed soon after, yet they were no where to be seen. The man turned around only to be greeted by a strong fist across the jaw. He flew back hitting the wall and slid down. He looked at his attacker, the one that went by Soujirou.

"Now that we've stopped moving and we have you're full attention we'd like to know why you're following us?" he cracked his knuckles as Akira moved to stand next to him. Makiko hid behind Akira and Rui leaned against the wall a little further back. It was obvious that the 4 had drew him into a trap and escape from the ally would not be possible.

"I see that I'm in a rock and a hard place, no matter, you shall get nothing from me. Before I go I'd just like to let you know that the time for this the Elvaan kingdom's happiness and soon this whole land, will be short lived so my dear pretty boys and whore please enjoy it while you can."

"We have you trapped what makes you think you'll be going anywhere?" Soujirou moved in closer and paused as his eyes grew wide. The man seemed happy, also as if he was keeping a secret, he bit down on something in his mouth and his eyes clouded over as his body convulsed and he started to foam at the mouth. He fell to the ground his body shaking for a few minutes and than he went still…dead still.

Rui moved from off the wall and inspected the body, he turned him over and a horrid, decaying smell was released from his body. The four backed up covering they're noses a small black spider exited from the man's mouth another from his ear. They came together and paused in front of each other moving various legs as if in a silent sign language. They turned toward the four and than spun a web which caught the wind carrying them away atop the building.

"Did you just see that? Those two spiders looked almost like they were talking."

"Yeah I did." Rui covered his mouth with his handkerchief and flipped open the various folds of the man's garments.

"That's so gross I think I'm going to be sick. How can you go through a dead man's clothes like that?"

"I'm sure we will find some kind of clue as to who sent him." Rui continued but found nothing but a newspaper and a black feather.

"Why do his fingers look so chewed?"

"It's probably a nervous condition Soujirou."

"What kind of tattoo is that Akira?" Makiko pointed to the man's hand.

"Not sure but for some reason it seems vaguely familiar, I think today has made us realize that we aren't the only one here searching for the same thing, meaning we need to work faster. Akira and Soujirou go back to the house and get the princess. Makiko could you please show me to our friend we have no time to waste."

They left the ally in a hurry, the two pairs going their separate ways. After about 10 minutes 2 small arachnids traveled down the side of one of the buildings. They returned to their mutual places within the "dead" man's body. His eyes regained their color as he sat up and wiped the access foam off the side of his mouth.

"You don't say…so they've lost they're friend which will delay them…I see…well than I'll have to tell Amon to move fast as well."

The man dusted his pants off, smoothed his hair and left the ally toward the outskirts of the city.

A big huge thank you to all that reviewed. Yes this chapter was a little shorter than my usual and I'm sure you already know why by now hehe you get a bonus chapter the same day (yaaay). Ok I know I can't reply to ppl but I will thank you all:

**Kenni, Missy, JC, Ryoumi, GirlAnime, Sukiss, Cloud X-soldier, Crazy-Fairy (get to work), Len, Dawbygirl, Vetiora.**

And sorry for any and all grammical errors this bad boy is hot off the presses.


	5. Chapter 5 Following a Fishes Tail

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters.

**Japanese:** Mizu- water Enkai -ocean

**Strangers Fantasy: _Following a fishes tail…_**

Tsukushi's anger left her as exhaustion took its place. She hadn't really paid attention to where she was running but when she finally took a breather and looked at her surroundings. She was in the forest and by the pond she usually went to bathe. She unconsciously ran to one of her favorites spots.

"Talk about going on auto…well while I'm here best to make good use to my situation."

She undressed and climbed into the water allowing it to seep into her skin. For some reason the water seemed a little warmer than usual. She shrugged it off to the time of year and continued to enjoy the water. She splashed and played in the water feeling extremely free when surround by the refreshing liquid.

She dove under the water and watched the play of fish and otters and other creatures. She laughed at their antics releasing the breath she was holding. She spotted what looked like a human underwater before quickly swimming to the surface resting her arms as she caught her breath eyes closed. She opened them only to realize that she was resting on top of the water like it was solid.

Her eyes grew wide and she lost the solid feeling under her arms sinking back into the water. She felt like she was being pulled under by something. She looked at her ankles which had hands attached to it. She screamed struggling for breath. It was a water nymph come to drown her. She'd been told that they existed but never believed they would be here. Why today did it come to kill her after some many times she felt she wanted to die?

She actually felt good once she was in the water and today that friend turned to foe as she was pulled deeper into the water. The hands on her ankles climbed its way up her body and to her face. Two eyes the color of sea foam green stared at her. The face looked like a young man's and than it grinned.

She had always imagined nymphs to be ugly toad like creatures but this one was very handsome. The man pulled her face closer and than kisses her breathing air into her lungs. She gasped underwater and realized that her lungs weren't filling with water as it had once done before.

She looked back at the handsome nymph confused who smiled at her and than swam back motioning for her to follow him. She remained floating in the same spot before deciding to follow him.

_I can't believe I'm doing this but he seems harmless enough_

Apparently the pond had another series of channels underneath it. She followed him through twists and turns amazed at the multitude of life underneath the surface. There were many plants, fish and even animals she didn't know existed.

They finally stopped and came up to the surface. It opened into a big room the water forming a pool which seemed to glow in contrast to the room which was dimly lit from various lights that twinkled giving the room the look of a night sky.

"Thank you for coming with me."

Tsukushi started surprised that the nymph could talk even more that she could understand him. His language seemed to be a bit different but she could understand him perfectly well.

"Uh no problem, who are you and what happened back there?"

"You don't know me and yet you followed me here?" he cocked an eyebrow, what she guessed was an eyebrow it looked more like otter whiskers.

"Yeah, I'm not too sure if that was the smartest thing to do. But here I am so I'm asking you."

"I'll tell you in good time, please follow me."

They entered another bigger room with hundreds of different smaller pools. There were more nymphs some stopped and stared at her. Young children pointed some hid. It seemed like those who had been in the process of diving into one of the pools stopped just to watch her go by.

There was a big hush as they went deeper in what she thought was a room but in actuality was like a city. There were small buildings that obviously were much lager underwater. A low murmur began to grow as more nymphs seemed to come from out of pools.

"Why are they staring at me like that, have they never seen an Elvaan woman before?" Tsukushi was feeling both self conscious and angry. She hated when people stared at her. It reminded her of the taunts and jeers she use to receive.

"Actually, no they haven't you're the first." He chuckled a little as they approached a pool much larger than the ones the passed on the way. Not only was it larger but it was surrounded by guards three times the size of her escort.

"Here we are."

"Here we are where?"

"Why to entrance of the palace, you are to meet with the king."

"Wait I didn't know anything about this. And what interest does he have with me?" She threw her hands up her voice raising. One of the guards gave her a hard look.

"What are you looking at?" She stared at him with her hands on her hips. The guard snorted and looked away from her.

Her escort laughed in earnest now.

"What are you laughing at? Actually I've been following you and I don't even know your name."

After catching his breath he looked at Tsukushi and took a bow.

"Sorry for my rudeness, my name is Mizu and I'm actually a messenger for the royal family. I've been keeping an eye out on you for a while. Ever since you started going to that pond. I was actually drawn to you, you seemed to sing out to me once you touched the water. At first it was a low hum. But yesterday it had gotten a little louder and clearer. And today it was much louder

it was apparent that something had changed. So I decided to finally contact you."

She stared at him taking in all that he said.

"So you mean to tell me that you've been watching me bathe each and everyday?"

"Yes I have, you move very nicely in the water almost a natural- Uh what's wrong?" He looked at her face which seemed to be a reddish color.

"Do you need some water, you seem upset heated almost?"

"What do you expect me to be? You've been watching me bathe and naked at that."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Mizu's face portrayed genuine confusion.

"It's improper for a guy to watch a girl."

"But you're naked now?"

She paused in her thoughts and looked down only now realizing she had no clothing and that she had been walking around a whole city naked. She wanted to hide herself in shame, but didn't want to show Mizu that she was embarrassed.

"What's wrong? You have a very beautiful body one that rivals some of our most beautiful women here. There is nothing to be ashamed of. If you haven't noticed most of our people here are without clothing. I myself usually move around bare it makes it easier to maneuver through the waters."

"It maybe fine for you but where I come from clothing is a must (in most cases)." She folded her arms over her chest trying to provide a little covering for herself.

"If you like we can get you some of the attire our women wear from time to time once we reach the palace." He cocked his head to the side a look of concern on his face.

This made Tsukushi smile.

"That's fine lets go meet his majesty so I can get back home I have work to do." she really meant she had to get home to check on Tsukasa she just realized she left him alone. She mentally kicked herself as she dove into the pool behind Mizu.

Once underneath the water she was greeted by a huge underwater castle courtyard. She wouldn't have fathomed the size just from above the surface. As she swam deeper toward the large castle she felt a warm glow which emanated from the beautiful structure.

They settled to the entrance of the castle which was made of coral, shell, rock and another substance that looked almost alive. Beautiful schools of fish swam around and about as sea flora wave back and forth slowly from the undercurrent.

Mizu motioned to the guards lined up outside the castle gates, they watched as the two entered the courtyard and into the palace.

Once inside all traces of water seemed to have disappeared from off of them. It was completely dry inside with a cool, sweet sea breeze blowing through.

"How is it possible to have an underwater palace with no water inside?"

"Its all based on how it was built a very long time ago. We have leaks occasionally but nothing major. Let's talk about more later for now lets go talk to the king."

They walked down large beautifully decorated hallways. Nymphs scattered as they walked down the hall than came back out to watch them as they passed. Some closed their eyes as if listening to a lovely melody others followed them a little and than ran back when given a look by Mizu who would turn around occasionally.

He stopped at a room and called to one of the maids.

"Please find her royal attire to meet with the king."

The maid bowed and ushered Tsukushi into the room a soft smile on her face.

After about an hour she exited the room clothed in traditional Water Nymph garb, which consisted of an array of jewels and pearls threaded through a net that covered her chest and lower half. The skirt fell to her upper thigh, gold and rainbow colored pearls were threaded throughout the garb and long gold whiskers flowed down the sides. The part that covered her chest contained the same colored pearls as well as a few precious stones and jewels. Four strings of pearls connected from under the arms to long netted sleeves that reached no higher than her forearm. She wore rainbow pearl dust in her hair and arms causing her to glitter in the soft light of the palace.

Mizu stared at her mouth open.

"What are you staring at?" she turned away blushing.

"I don't know if wearing this was any better than being naked. Will you stop looking at me like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You look beautiful, I mean you were beautiful before but now you look stunning."

She blushed some more and turned to the side.

"So, are we going to leave?"

"Oh yeah sure, please follow me this way." They walked down the hall and turned a few corners and went down more halls.

They finally arrived to the audience room. When the door opened a bright soft yellow glow poured out the room. Tsukushi covered her eyes for a moment and entered the room. As her eyes became adjusted she gazed at its source. The glow died down as she approached a child no older than 12.

"Welcome to my kingdom. I am king Enkai it is a pleasure to finally meet you Tsukushi of the Elvaan." The child stood up and approached Tsukushi and shook her hand happily.

"Uh hello…your majesty?" She gave an uneasy side glance to Mizu who just smiled at her.

"You say it with such hesitation beautiful lady. Did my son not treat you well on your journey here?" He cocked his head to the side and gave her a radiant smile.

"Son?" She looked at the king than back at Mizu and than back to the king.

"He said he was just a… and how can he…"

"How can he what?" the king looked a little confused.

"But you're a…I mean. He looks like he is an…but not a…"

"Oh I forgot." The king closed his eyes and the glow that was in the room earlier returned surrounding him almost blinding her. When it died down again in the place of the young boy that looked more like a prince instead of a king, stood a handsome man. Mizu looked just like him except a younger version.

"Please accept my apologies. There are times when I must revert to a Childs form, but that I will tell you later. For now welcome and thank you for coming to see me. My son has reported to me that you seem to have started to awaken. This is very good as we need you to be up to full power for the coming war."

"Hold on a minute what are you talking about? Awaken, war, power? I'm at a loss as to what that all means."

Enkai looked at Mizu before he continued.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know why you've been bought here?"

"No I don't I just followed Mizu and I honestly don't know why I did that."

"I see, well this is very interesting. I guess Mizu was right. One question though, where are your guardians?"

"You're looking at her."

"…."

"After this we will need to have a serious talk with the current ruler of your kingdom. I knew that there was much going on upon the surface but how could they let their most precious gem out of their sight."

"Ok not to be rude but why am I here and what's this talk about a war?"

"My apologies once again. As I'm sure you've noticed there is corruption, violence, destruction and death on the surface."

"That's nothing new."

"Yes it is nothing new, yes there has always been a small amount wherever you go in time but it seems to be getting worse. Not only that but its spreading further than it once did. I'm sure you're familiar with the raid upon a small village by Elvaan not to far from the pond we found you?"

Tsukushi's face was set in a cold mask.

"Yes I remember and well at that."

"That was just a start of the violence that would soon come again. It was just a glimpse of something else or what they could do."

"Ok you're speaking very cryptic here. Could you explain to me in normal terms?"

"Mizu would you explain to her."

"Tsukushi as you found out today there are more races in this world than just Hume and Elvaan. There are actually six different races Humes and Elvaan who are the primary dwellers on the surface of the Earth, Nymphs that dwell in all types of waters, Sirens and Tenkuu who have been in peace for centuries but have recently began to fight for dominion of the skies. Than there are the Yabun no Kumo who are the night dwellers, they are extremely violent and vicious in their acts. But they are silent and cunning in how they do it. Very few have seen their true form as they are always hidden and take the appearance of their hosts, meaning they could be anyone and anything."

"Sometimes the host is willing forming a symbiotic relationship where either the host or the Yabun no Kumo is in control. With a host that is willing the two races make an extremely powerful match both gaining strength from the other. If the host is unwilling the Yabun will either die or it will forcefully take over the other. It all depends on whose mind is stronger. The forced host body will move about while the mind is slowly lost and the body deteriorates from lack of care. A forced host usually becomes deformed and eventually will die making the Yabun no Kumo nervous for a new body."

"That raid long ago was one started by the Yabun no Kumo. They control persons in all areas of the surface, one never knows who is being controlled. They work only for themselves and that raid was a major feast for them. Not only did it provide food for the Yabun it also provided many hosts. Persons on the verge of death will often make a deal with the Yabun to stay alive or gain power. Because of that many have been taken over by the Yabun. Some dispersed to different areas some are still in the town waiting biding their time."

"The problem is we don't know what they're waiting for. Its been a long time since they last acted but we can feel it. We've recently had multiple attacks here. Some of our own people have fallen to the Yabun some willing some unwilling we call them Kappa. The willing host lead the unwilling and they can sense powerful personage."

"I think they want my father as a host, which is one of the reasons why he reverts to a Child's form. His power is hidden from their sights. If I was drawn to you than I fear that soon the Yabun will be drawn to you. If you continue to grow in power before you reach the Elvaan kingdom I'm sure you will be attacked."

"I think…" she placed her hands on her head.

"I think you have the wrong person. I don't have any power nothing has really changed in my life. We'll with the exception of meeting someone I hadn't met long ago and that weird water thing that happened earlier. But that's different nothing else has really happened to me. There is nothing special about me, I'm an outcast from both my own kind and those I was raised by."

Mizu placed his hands on her shoulders and led her to a large full length mirror.

"Turn a around with your back toward the mirror and tell me what you see."

She hesitated because she already knew what she would see. That cursed tattoo that would never go away. She turned to look at the tattoo, but was surprised by what she saw. Yes it was still there but the design, which usually looked like a rose turning in on itself, was different.

A part of the curved stem spouted two elegantly shaped fins as if they had been there the whole time.

"What the- how did that happen? Those weren't there before!"

Mizu grinned.

"You do not realize it now but you're a very, very important person for our world. By you're coming into contact with me your birth mark has blossomed more."

"More?"

"Yes, more. I told you that I've been watching you for a while now and that rose on your back had already begun to blossom. I do not know when but it was not that way a few days ago."

"In contact?" King Enkai spoke up here.

"Uh yeah in contact." Mizu looked a little nervous and ran a hand through his hair.

"Father we will talk about this another time. But right now we still have more to talk about with Tsukushi." Mizu turned and gave her a sheepish grin. As he glanced over her shoulder his grin faded as one of the guards approached him quickly.

Mizu walked passed her to greet the guard who whispered something into his ear.

"It seems I was right about you coming under attack. Or should I say right now we're under attack. The Yabun must really want you for them to have tracked you even under here."

"Father we must prepare for battle. I don't think that they will put up much of a fight this time as they were only drawn here by Tsukushi but I do think that they will return perhaps at a later time for you. It seems the war has already started here in our waters."

"Mizu I trust your judgment do what you see fit I will ready more of our soldiers. If those Yabun control our waters than they will have access to almost any area in the world."

Mizu pulled Tsukushi through more hallways and turns, she was confused as servants and soldiers ran through the halls. By the time she came to she was looking down into a small pull that had been covered over by a wardrobe.

"Dive in before we're discovered." Mizu pushed her toward the pool.

She looked at him unsure and he gave her a slight smile. She nodded and dove into a dark semi crapped tunnel and started to swim toward a small patch of light in the distance. She turned her head and noticed that Mizu wasn't behind her. A small tinge of panic shot through her spine as she continued to swim toward the small light.

She swam for what seemed like and eternity before she heard what sounded like a wounded animal drowning. She began to swim faster and the light in front of her began to grow. The horrible sound continued to get louder as it moved closer to her. She turned again to see where the sound was coming from and noticed a commotion and her heart dropped. Three deformed nymphs or Kappa were moving rapidly upon her. They seemed to scramble over each other more than swim.

Tsukushi turned and swam as fast as she could the horrendous creatures gaining on her. She finally reached a large opening of water and scrambled to the surface. She gasped for air when she reached her destination. She looked across the water and swam toward a small pier. The kappa also reached the surface and swam after her. They were on her heals grabbing at her as she kicked and struggled to keep them off of her.

One grabbed hold of her leg and dragged her under the surface, while another held her arm and the last tried to push her head under. She struggled more fiercely kicking and biting. She shook them off for a little and was at the pier attempting to pull herself out of the water. One hand grabbed a plank before she was dragged down once again.

Her mind screamed the only name she could think of at that moment. _TSUKASA_

As her hand slipped back into the water she felt another grab her wrist and pulled her out of the water.

The kappa screeched as their prey was being taken away from them.

Tsukushi looked up into the eyes of the last person she expected but the very one she wanted to come.

He smiled down at her as he kicked a kappa that was hanging onto her waist.

The monsters crawled out of the water as Tsukasa pulled Tsukushi all the way out of the water and behind him.

"How did you know I was here?"

"You called me here."

"You mean to tell me that you magically came out of nowhere and found me here."

"Maybe." Tsukasa brandished a long twin blade sword and pointed it in the direction of the nymphs as they tried to surround them.

Tsukushi grabbed Tsukasa's arm still hiding behind him and wishing she had bought her own dagger.

"Don't maybe me just tell me how you found me."

"Ok I'll tell you. A few hours ago…"

* * *

How's that for a cliff hanger heehee hee. I originally wrote this chapter as a part of chapter 3 but decided that the chapter would be too long I want to give a huge thank you to all that reviewed my previous chapter and encouraged me to keep going. Plz tell me what you guys think. Is it getting to have too much fantasy in it do you like the mystery do you want more action? Are you wondering what's going to happen next (because I'm wondering too hehe)? Would you guys like to see more fairytale creatures from both the eastern and western mythology hehe. Oh I had to put the standard Tsukasa dream in couldn't help myself. 


	6. Chapter 6 Black Blood

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters. Also this chapter is a little gory not overly so but not the prettiest scene.

* * *

**Strangers Fantasy: _Black Blood_****_

* * *

__Tsukushi grabbed Tsukasa's arm still hiding behind him and wishing she had bought her own dagger._**

"Don't maybe me just tell me how you found me."

"Ok I'll tell you. A few hours ago I was visited by my best friend and traveling companion along with a friend of yours."

"A friend of mine?"

"I think she went by the name Maki or something like that. They told me that they had been followed by a strange gentleman, whom upon questioning committed suicide."

Tsukasa kicked a kappa that had gotten to close as he brought his blade down on the arm of another. Black blood oozed out of the wound as it continued to come after them.

Tsukushi's eyes widened in horror as the severed arm continued to move. She clung to Tsukasa's arm wanting to either stay and fight or run and hide.

"Don't worry Tsukushi I'll protect you and follow you to the ends of the Earth or Hell and back. I was so worried as I tried to search for you after getting the rest of the report from my friend. The man that had been following them had two small spiders crawl out of his body. This sent off a very loud warning. I don't know if you know this…"

He stabbed a kappa in the chest its black blood stained his sword but it seemed to boil and spit before being evaporated, or was the blood being drank, leaving the sword once again a beautiful shinny metal as if it had never seen the taste of battle.

"…there is a very old and evil race in this world that feed on the lives and emotions of others. Many people are unaware of them they're called…"

"Yabun no Kumo."

"Yes how did you know?" He swung his sword quickly as it accurately decapitated another kappa.

Tsukushi winched as the black blood splattered across her cheek. She looked up to Tsukasa who had grin on his face. He seemed to be moving faster with each blow he dealt his enemies. Their severed limbs moved for a little before going still.

He stopped explaining himself and focused on kappa.

A small laughed escaped his mouth as he bough his sword down hard on the last kappa splitting it in half.

He turned around toward her a feral look in his eyes and a satisfied smile. Tsukushi didn't know who to be more afraid of, the kappa or Tsukasa.

As if he read her mind he gently pulled her to him and hugged her.

"You don't have to be afraid not of me or anything I'll gladly lay my life down to protect you." She relaxed a little before collapsing.

darkness

"_She's here we've found her. We've found her. She'll be ours. Bring her."_

silence

Tsukushi opened her eyes slowly as a leaf fell lightly on her cheek. Her head was resting on a warm lap that exuded strength as well as comfort. Her eyes focused on a worried face haloed by sunlight that escaped through the thick leaves of a tree under which they lay.

The face relaxed into a soft smile as she attempted to get up.

He rested a hand on her head.

"Stay there I know you still haven't recovered from what you just experienced." He watched her eyes reading the exhaustion in them.

Even though her body cried out when she moved she wasn't going to let him make her, out in his mind as a weak woman that needed a strong man to rescue her. Even though she did at the time need a strong somebody to save her.

She winched as she sat up anyway ignoring his disapproving frown.

"I'm fine you don't have to worry about me." She stood up stumbling a little before standing up straight.

"Tsukushi I…"

"Please spear me I don't need to hear an apology from you. Only worthless words from your kind ensue."

"So we're back to hating Elvaan and 'your kind' type remarks. You really need to learn some gratitude."

She spat to the side and the turned. She didn't want him to see the small blush on her face. She was embarrassed that he made her feel as if she had done something wrong. She was embarrassed that she had actually did something wrong. Even though she was embarrassed she didn't want to apologize. So she did the only thing she could think and that was mask her embarrassment with anger and change the subject.

"I hate the fact that I'm being chased for no reason and you never told me how you found me. The last thing I remember you saying is that Makiko came to you and one of your friends."

Tsukasa's irritation was apparent. He came all this way to save this ungrateful, selfish person and all she could do was berate him. He was of royal blood and so far he had been keeping his temper and arrogance in check. But if she wanted to act like the ignorant female dog (AN: I don't like to curse . ) she was then he would give her a taste of her own medicine.

"Look woman I already explained to you that we share a connection I'm drawn to you and no matter where you go or hide I'll be able to find and track you down." He advanced on her.

"If you used 1/50th of the brain you have…" he poked her in the head indicating her brain.

"…you would have figured it out already. If I hadn't come after you then you would have been taken by those Yabun no Kumo puppets."

"Your friend and mine came to warn me. I knew that you were probably in danger so I came to look for you. I couldn't find you at the pond where I first met you but I could feel your presence I just couldn't see you. Eventually I heard you call out to me in my head." He was breathing hard as he released his anger his voice rising.

"Then why didn't you find me all this time huh? Like when I was struggling to fit in. Or when the people that took me in as their own child kicked me out of their house and into the street because I was an "elvaan dog". Why did it take you so long?" She yelled back at him trying to sound brave.

Tsukasa's anger did not subside.

"Cause I couldn't sense you until recently!"

"Ya a sad excuse. This sensing you talk about sounds more like stalking." Unable to stop herself she continued to taunt him.

"I didn't need you or want your help anyway."

"YOU … ARE…IN…DANGER…" he spaced the words as if doing that would help her understand better what he was saying.

"YOU NEED ME AND ANY HELP YOU CAN GET FROM HERE ON!" he yelled at her, his anger growing with each word.

Tsukushi backed up unsure of the sudden transformation. She had though she could get around him because he seemed so soft and tender the other night. But this was another aspect of him she hadn't expected. Then she thought about the look of pleasure he had on his face as he dismembered those kappa.

He continued his tirade.

"Now that the Yabun no Kumo have officially begun to move we will be leaving this place. When we get back to town you will pack your things and come with us and take your place as the rightful ruler of the elvaan kingdom."

Tsukushi paused. Leave. Pack her bags. Elvaan kingdom. She was to leave what she knew and her life because the world decided that she was the solution to its problems. She was to rule a people she didn't even like because they felt that she was _suppose _to. HECK NO!

"No."

"What did you say?" Tsukasa had turned around and started heading toward town.

"I said no. I'm not going anywhere. I could care less about this trashy world that's _suppose_…" air quotation marks.

"… to be in danger. It can go to pot for all I care. This world has never done anything for me so why should I do anything for it. And Elvaan kingdom don't make me laugh." She turned her face to spit the name out as she was accustomed to doing. And in that small space of time Tsukasa had closed the distance between them grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the tree they had been leaning on previously.

A low rumble emerged from his throat and the feral look she witnessed earlier returned in his eyes. He spoke in a low tone revealing sharp canines much larger then they had been previously.

"Now you listen to me. You WILL come with me to OUR kingdom its where you BELONG." He bellowed the last word. Tsukushi turned her face fear that she was trying desperately to hide surfacing.

"I don't care what happened in the past. But I want the Tsukushi I have searched for, for the greater portion of my life back. I know under that stuck up, ignorant, nasty, skeptical façade is the girl I grew up with." His grip lessened a little as he saw faint tears gather in Tsukushi's eyes.

Tsukushi was afraid but more then afraid she was ashamed of herself. She knew that she was holding an old grudge and taking it out on him with her spiteful words. Even though she knew she was wrong she also knew she it would be a long time still before she could forgive.

When Tsukasa released her he turned his back running his hands through his curly hair.

"Sorry about that I'll give you time to think about going with us to our…my kingdom. I know this is a lot to put upon you at one time. But please consider it even if you don't care about what happens to the world I care about what happens to you." He began walking again in the direction of town Tsukushi slowly followed.

They were about a mile from the town when a stiff breeze passed over them. Tsukushi looked up to see a creature circle above her and then descend. Tsukasa was by her side before she could even blink his hand poised over his sword.

"Sir." The creature or the man, had a mask with a long nose it was covered in feathers giving him the look of a giant bird. He had large black wings that folded down and covered his front giving them the illusion of a feathered black cloak.

He bowed slightly to Tsukasa before approaching him.

"OheinChi' you have a report?"

"Yes sir." The Tenkuu named OheinChi pulled out a sealed scroll.

Tsukasa scanned the scroll and began looking to the sky again.

"Where is your partner?"

"He's here." OheinChi pursed his lips and let out a low whistle.

A faint breeze caressed Tsukushi and tickled her face. She turned as if being led by the breeze and followed what sounded like a sweet song.

Tsukasa eyed Tsukushi and then sighed.

"BijinOhane stop playing around."

A light laughter floated through the air like music. Tsukushi started as a beautiful man appear behind her. His wings were spread above him his feathers a pale green that seemed to glow in the sun. His long wavy hair tied back the same color as his wings seemed to have a constant breeze blow through it even when landed.

"You're such a pretty one. I knew Tsukasa would find you eventually." The siren bowed slightly to Tsukasa and winked at Tsukushi.

"I have to be sure to find a nice one like her for my own bed." Tsukushi frowned at the nasty remark of the Siren she at first thought was a beautiful gentlemen. She gave him a hard look which made him laugh as he backed up to stand next to his partner.

OheinChi' could no longer keep a serious look on his face and laughed at the frown Tsukushi leveled on BijinOhane.

"Quit acting up you came here for a reason. And if you're done with you foolishness I'd like to tell you what you need to do."

The two sky dwellers gave Tsukasa their attention. Even though their respective races were currently at war these two were together and following instructions from Tsukasa.

He told them what had happened with the Kappa and the urgency of his return to the elvaan kingdom as bough out in the scroll.

"We defiantly need to move fast. The division of our two kingdoms is really causing a strain to us. Already the number of Harpies and banshees has increased."

"What are they?" Tsukushi interrupted BijinOhane.

"They are what our people turn into when they are taken over by the Yabun no Kumo. Harpies are wayward Sirens and Banshees are wayward tenkuu. They are very ugly and deformed creatures. You had your own encounter if I'm correct?"

Tsukushi shivered, she remembered very well and also wondered if Mizu and the king were ok.

"Anyway you should get going as soon as possible Tsukasa." OheinChi' turned to Tsukushi.

"Is she ready to go?" He gave Tsukushi a smile, his mouth the only part not covered with the mask revealed bright white teeth.

"She uh needs some time to think. Hopefully she will be willing. Your other selves are currently taking care of the fake. But we have to be cautious the Yabun no Kumo are moving faster then I thought they would."

They nodded their head in agreement. Tsukasa turned and began walking the road. Tsukushi went to follow when OheinChi' and BijinOhane restrained her. Bijin began a low song that he whispered in her ear. The song filled her body leaving her warm. She felt light as if she could be carried by the wind. Bijin then looked her in the eye and smiled as he caressed her back lightly.

"You're song is very pretty." Tsukushi gulped not sure while she felt so warm and light after hearing him.

"Not as pretty as yours princess. I could hear your wonderful resonances from so far away its gotten very strong I see why Tsukasa is so protective over you. You might not have noticed it but he almost beheaded me when I appeared before you."

A shiver ran down Tsukushi's spine knowing that he was fully capable of doing that too.

Bijin bowed and then took off.

OheinChi' next approached her and removed his mask. Tsukushi started at the handsome man with short unruly hair. He gave Tsukushi a roughish grin before taking holding her cheeks and quickly pressing a passionate kiss on her lips then her neck.

She pushed away from him her anger and surprise propelling her away from him.

OheinChi' laughed and followed her. He hadn't taken another step before a blade was brandished at his neck and a growl rumbled behind him.

"Ah sorry about that Tsukasa this would have been the only chance I'd have had to sweep her off her feet. But it seems she wasn't persuaded by my looks. I even went for the mysterious mask."

"I'll give you a permanent mask to wear if you don't finish your business and go."

OheinChi' laughed and in a blurr was behind Tsukushi he pressed a quick kiss on her back and took off.

"Why you nasty, feathered fool…" Tsukushi shot daggers at him as he took off laughing.

"No worries princess I know the only one for you is Tsukasa.' He winked at her and flew with speed after Bijin.

"You have very weird company." Tsukushi finally said as she watched the two disappear into the sky.

"Yeah, you actually know them…" Tsukasa watched Tsukushi.

"I'm quiet sure I've never met their like before. They are perverted they don't even know me and make such nasty remarks. To think one even kissed me full on the lips. Who knows what else he would have tried if you hadn't come."

Tsukasa bristled at the thought of someone else touching Tsukushi in such an intimate way but he knew it was a necessary evil. She needed contact with each of the races in order to fully realize her power.

"Forget about their actions for a moment I'll explain it to you in full when we meet up with my traveling companions."

"Yeah I guess it's for the best." Tsukushi scratched her head and followed Tsukasa as they traveled again toward the city.

As they got closer to the city Tsukasa increased the speed of his steps. A sudden feeling of dread feel upon his shoulders.

By the time they reached the gates he had all but ran, in the course of which he grabbed Tsukushi's hand dragging her along.

She was trying to catch her breath before Tsukasa moved again heading toward his lodgings.

"Wait up Tsukasa are you going to give me a chance to catch my breath?"

He didn't seem to be listening.

When they reached their destination Tsukushi gasped in horror.

"Kuso, I got here too late."

The roof of the mansion had two large gapping hole in it as if something had went in one way and came out another. The stench of blood was also heavy in the air. Bodies of servants lay on the ground each one contorted in an unnatural way.

Three young men came toward Tsukasa all looked as if they had been in battle. One she recognized as the other elvaan with Tsukasa that day she was bathing. The other she recognized as the Elvaan she sold a potion to and the last had a grin that seemed vaguely familiar.

When they finally reached Tsukasa they all began talking at the same time.

"It was crazy Tsukasa the Yanbun no kuma are defiantly on the move and I have bad news…" Akira turned to Soujirou.

"… that Jiro will tell you." Soujirou stared at Akira mouth open.

"Why can't you tell him?"

"Because I'm not getting hit for your negligence."

"You're a coward."

"No you are."

"Will you two idiots stop fighting and tell me what happened?" Tsukasa knocked both of them on the head.

Soujirou rubbed his head and then spoke up.

"Well after Rui came back to the mansion."

_flash back_

* * *

Phew finally got that out. Sorry it took so long to update . I know I said I'd update faster before but for some reason my muse has returned to me and I will definitely be updating faster. I actually started this chapter months ago but couldn't figure out which I direction I was going to take. Also if you're wondering about OheinChi' and BijinOhane all will be revealed. Also their names were made up BijinOhane means beauty (Bijin) and feather (hane) and OheinChi' means insolent (ohei) and blood (chi) chi can also mean energy I think. 


	7. Chapter 7 Flash Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters. Even though I wish to make Tsukasa my husband.

* * *

**Strangers Fantasy: Flash back

* * *

"Yo Rui." Akira greeted his friend as he walked up the path to the mansion, Makiko following closely behind.**

"Oh Makiko you decided to stay with us?"

"Yes, after what happened with that man I'm somewhat afraid to stay by myself."

Akira smiled.

"Tell the truth you really wanted to be around us handsome Elvaan goodness."

Makiko giggled.

"You've found me out."

"Of course I know how women think. I can see all and I like to bare all as well." He winked at her which she kindly returned the wink.

"Then we have much to discuss because I like to bare all as well."

"Shall we go inside and talk in my office?" Akira offered his arm.

"Why yes I'd like that." She took his offered arm and followed him inside the mansion.

Rui just shook his head as Soujirou approached him.

"You know Akira only did that to get the girl out of ear shot. Was the one the girl talking about Tsukasa?"

"Yeah it was him." Rui glanced around the walkway and motioned to Soujirou to follow him toward one of the gardens.

"So…" Soujirou let the statement hang in the air once they were hidden among the tall bushes.

"Well as I said before it was Tsukasa and my suspicions were correct about the "Elvaan princess" living in this mansion. She isn't the real thing."

"If she isn't the real princess then do you know who the real one is? I was almost positive that this one was real. I know we don't have the kind of connection that Tsukasa has with the princess but I did feel as if she could be the one. Royal blood is in her that's for sure."

"Yeah I felt it to but I also thought that it could be a fake feeling."

"A fake feeling? That makes no sense?"

"Yeah I know it doesn't but can you tell me when you first felt that this girl was the real princess? I know it wasn't when we first arrived."

"True I didn't get that feeling until last night or more like early this morning."

"Exactly. I know that Tsukasa would be the only one who could truly find the real princess. When we first heard that there was someone proclaiming to be a elvaan princess I had a bad feeling so I bought that potion in hopes of finding out later in the night if Tsukasa would go immediately toward the real princess.'

'If he stayed within the house then Sakurako was the real thing and my suspicions were wrong. But if he left and went out to find her then this was a fake, or maybe a decoy."

"A decoy? The Yabun no Kumo could not have know we would be here so fast. Not only that but Sakurako has been here since childhood. What you're saying is that she was placed here as a decoy just to fool us up to now? That just doesn't seem logical."

"I know, I know, it doesn't seem like it makes much sense but this whole war doesn't make sense. All races seem to be at odds with one another? The Hume hate the Elvaan the Tenkuu and Sirens. The Nymphs live in the sea alone so they have always stayed separate but they're king is in hiding and there has been appearances' of kappa.. And we know that the Yabun no kumo feed off of feelings of hatred and fear."

Rui paused as he heard rustling in the bushes on the opposite end.

"You could have picked a spot easier with access to talk Rui." Akira appeared from behind the bushes brushing himself off.

"Sorry Akira but we need to be more alert especially after what happened today."

"Yeah I know so what did you find out."

Rui repeated what he told to Soujirou.

"A decoy is possible but who could have staged it. The only ones that knew about the young royals staying in this town were the current king, queen their messenger and Yuki the one that took care of us but was killed long ago. You're suggesting that someone long ago knew what was going to happen."

"Or planned what was going to happen."

Akira and Soujirou turned to Rui.

"Akira, Jiro do you remember when we use to stay in this town when we were younger and we all use to play as the knight's? Shizuka at the time was the authority on royal etiquette. I just remembered we once had a discussion about this very thing. She said something about the real princess being raised among decoys. The decoys were supposed to serve as a shield.'

'How could there have been so many precautions taken and the princess be lost in the end? I was told that when the princess was first sent to this town for her assimilation training a lot of the royal family had been killed already.'

'They would die by freak accidents but it was all very systematic in how they were eliminated. Eventually there were very few with the royal blood left and those that had a strong connection to the family disappeared leaving the princess.'

'After that attack on this city long ago many died and were left behind while we were taken back to the elvaan kingdom and the princess was lost. We each learned about our own heritage and how we were connection to the royal family. Even though our respective families each belong to one of the three other races we are still a part of the elvaan royalty.'

'Our tutoring has been strictly watched so that we aren't influenced by 'outside' thinking and we ourselves moved on and forgot about our life here. I think the only one that really remembered was Tsukasa since he was the closest to the princess.'

'He cursed himself almost daily for not being able to save her. We always believed her dead but suddenly Tsukasa felt that she was still alive. The princess would have turned 18 around this time and with her change in age her change in body chemistry which marked her as the true heir.'

'Tension has been growing for so long especially in the elvaan kingdom. Everyone seems to be at wits end and yet the royal family only seems to be remotely interested in fining the princess."

"Do you think that perhaps the current queen might have something to do with any of this? There have been rumors."

"I don't know but it is a possibility. The king seems to be the ruler in name only and the queen can be pretty scary."

"I think we need to talk to Tsukasa about it. He and the queen are always in disagreement. She didn't want him to leave to find the missing princess I think she feels threatened honestly."

"You're jumping to conclusions Akira. Why would the queen feel threatened?"

"I can't believe you seriously asked that. You must not know how the queen got her title. She was not born into it rather the queen only ascended the throne through political influence. She married into the royal family. The king before our current one was weak and his wife had passed away not too long after the birth of the princess. The queen, at the time was a descendant of a very wealthy merchant family that had royal blood in its lineage. She was also the favored concubine '

'When the king died a few months after their marriage the queen took over all responsibilities. She married a handsome man part of the royal court that is rumored to have been her previous husband whom she eloped with when she was but only 16."

"Her previous husband? But that makes no sense. The queen was a concubine for the old king there was no way she would have been chosen as one if she belonged to another man."

"You would be surprised at what money can do as well as influence. Her family has their hand in the pot of almost all businesses in the elvaan kingdom. It even extends to this town as well as the Siren, Tenkuu and Nymph kingdoms. Do you seriously think that someone with that amount of influence couldn't make a marriage cease to exist?"

"Well even though she had so much influence it shouldn't have really mattered because she was only a concubine."

"Yeah I know that, and I don't know how to explain how she came to be the favorite."

"Its easy to explain."

"What makes it so easy Rui, I think Akira's information has some truth but you really can't explain why she would be a favorite."

"She produced a son for the king. He was born before the previous queen had the princess. He was born relatively quickly as the concubine was pregnant not to long after she arrived in the royal house. The other concubines were infertile, or so it seemed. And here it was that the new, young concubine produced a child with just one night with the king. There had once been rumors that the king was actually the infertile one. But that was quickly dismissed when the queen had the princess.'

'The king was immensely happy that he had produced a child with his love. But that happiness soon turned to sadness as the queen died not too long after the child's birth.'

'The king then married the mother of his son. But for some reason the son did not bare the birth mark that the young princess did. The young prince had been sent for his training before the young princess.'

'The night the princess had been sent here for her training the messenger barely made it back with his life. He had been attacked and shot by Humes. Whether it was planned or coincidence no one knows as at that time Elvaan were not welcome on this side.'

'Then we all know what happened but there have always been whispers about the queen and her family's connection. Some say that they are not all legit. There has even been talk that her family has dealings with the Yabun no kumo."

"Where do you get your information from?" Soujirou stared at Akira and Rui.

"Unlike you who spend most of his time chasing the opposite sex we've been doing our research. I started when I found out I'd be going on this trip." Akira sniffed and chuckled.

"My fiancé as you know is Shizuka and we have many talks about this type of thing as her family are second cousins of the first king. I've also been asked by Tsukasa to look into a few things as well as have my own connections."

Soujirou stared at Rui surprised that his normally sleepy and uninterested friend knew so much. He looked into the sky thoughtfully taking in all that his two companions said. He closed his eyes then bough his head down crossing his arms in his standard thinking position.

"If what you guys say is true do you think that it's possible, just slightly, that the prince is not really the son of the first king and that maybe he wasn't really a true heir?" He opened his eyes then looked up turning to Rui then Akira.

"This has been a part of the speculation circulating a lot of late. I think the queen is nervous especially with the sudden unrest. Our people are not happy they feel that the reason we are having so many problems is because the rightful princess is not sitting on the throne as queen." Rui walked back and forth.

The three fell silent each digesting what was brought forth between them. Suddenly a piercing scream rang out from the mansion.

The all ran toward the house a giant hole recently made drew their attention as the servants came running out. A grey gas seeped out the house as the servants run out trying to escape. They looked as if they were being attacked by something not there. Once they stopped fighting their imaginary foe their eyes bulged and then their body twisted unnaturally. When their body stopped moving it was obvious that they were dead.

A loud shrill cry filled the air as a giant vulture shot through the roof making another hole. It was carrying a young girl.

"The Yabun no Kumo have the Sakurako…"

The gas quickly dissipated and the Rui walked into the ruins of the house. The merchant was dead. He had died the same way as his servant.

Soujirou held his mouth not wanting to disgrace himself. Akira held his nose from the stench. Faint cries came from one of the rooms. Hidden in the bathroom under a covered bath tub was the merchant's son and three of his maids.

"You can come out I suggest you look straight ahead when leaving the house and try to steel your stomach."

Kazuya nodded and came out the tub with his maids.

Soujirou placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You will have to make preparations for your father's funeral."

"What about my sister? What about Sakurako? Is she ok?" he looked as if he were on the verge of tears.

"She will be." They left the bathroom and Akira headed toward the room he left just an hour earlier.

He stood at the door of the room where Makiko had been laying on the bed.

She lay quietly not breathing but a small smile played at the corners of her lips.

Akira sat on the bed looking at her.

Rui walked into the room.

"You know she died in her sleep. I told her I'd come back to give her more and she smiled at me and said that she would be waiting, that she would just take a nap until my return." He spoke without looking up

Rui just nodded.

"I didn't love her she was just a fling and I just wanted to distract her so that we could talk. But…"

He paused his Adam's apple working up and down.

"…but she didn't deserve to die."

Rui just nodded again and they were silent for a while before he spoke.

"The least we can do is give her a proper burial and be thankful she died in her sleep and didn't suffer like a good amount of the staff did."

Akira sighed and continued looking at Makiko's serene face.

Rui left the room and closed the door behind him. He looked for Soujirou and left the mansion.

They were talking when Akira finally joined them he carried a body wrapped in white sheets with him. They walked into the garden and laid her down among a bed of white flowers.

They would find Tsukasa first then bury her before heading out to get Sakurako. There was no way they could catch up to that bird.

When they exited the garden they saw Tsukasa on the path accompanied by a beautiful girl scantily clad.

"Rui she looks like she came straight from the water kingdom's palace."

"Yeah she does…"

_end of flashback

* * *

_

So what did you think was it too confusing did you understand what was going on? I hope you guys enjoy the development of this fantasy it's slowly coming together. I'm not sure how long its going to be but I want it to be long enough to fully flesh out the story. Also sorry if I get a bit long winded in the story. .


	8. Chapter 8 Grieve

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters. Even though I wish to make Tsukasa my husband.

* * *

**Strangers Fantasy: Grieve

* * *

**

Tsukasa silently listened as Rui related the attack and the kidnapping of Sakurako and how so many in the house died.

"What about Makiko?" Tsukushi interrupted him.

A pained look crossed Rui's face as he turned to Akira. Akira closed his eyes and turned his face.

Tsukushi watched the interchange of facial expressions among the friends.

"She did come back with you right?" She grabbed Akira's shirt desperation in her eyes.

"I'm sorry she was your friend right? She didn't make it." Akira backed up a little.

"How could she not have made it? She came with you so you were responsible for her. Where is she, tell me, please." Tsukushi's voice caught as panic and sadness emerged.

Rui, Soujirou and Akira turned to one another and then Akira beckoned for Tsukushi to follow him.

Tsukushi followed, each step she took felt like she were moving with weights on her legs. Akira bought her before a body covered in a white sheet among a bed of flowers. Tsukushi dropped down next to it her shoulders sagged as she reached with shaky hands to pull the sheet back.

Akira stood back silently with Tsukasa, Rui and Soujirou.

When Tsukushi pulled the sheet back revealing Makiko's sleeping face her tears began to fall slowly then with more earnest. She called Makiko's name and mumbled random memories as she reached over to hug her dead friend.

Rui stared at her back and motioned for Soujirou and Akira to look at it. Then Rui looked at Tsukasa with eyes wide and pointed toward a bent over Tsukushi. Tsukasa nodded his head.

Rui motioned for Akira and Soujirou to follow him and they left Tsukasa alone with Tsukushi and Makiko.

Tsukasa stood silently behind Tsukushi as she cried for a while before he finally sat behind her and pulled her into his arms. She turned around in his arms and tried to push away from him crying.

"Stop hugging me, I don't need you, this is your fault." She beat on his chest tears streaming down her face.

"She was the only friend I had in this place. If you hadn't come then she would be alive." She continued to hit him but he didn't let her go. She laid the blame on him even though she knew it wasn't his fault.

"She was the only one that accepted me even though my own adopted family threw me out and turned their back on me. She didn't care about my lineage she didn't care I didn't have money or influence. She helped me even though she was struggling herself using her body to survive." Her struggle lessened as she tired.

"She, she was the only friend I had…" She fell against Tsukasa's chest her pitiful cries echoed in his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he tightened his around hers.

They sat there Tsukushi crying and Tsukasa lending his strength to her. When her cries died down he pulled back a little and lifted her chin and whipped her tears with his thumb. Her eyes remained closed as more silent tears feel down her face.

He bent down and kissed the tears from her cheeks and moved down to her lips. He kissed her slowly tasting the salty tears as his hand came up to caress her hair and then down her back pulling her closer. She pushed against him a little but gave up as his lips persisted in thier exploration.

"Tsukushi I know it hurts..." He kissed her neck.

"…but I want you to know that I'm here for you." He held her face and kissed her again.

"Can you please trust me?" He looked her in the eye hoping that she could see the sincerity in his.

She stared at him and she could tell that he might be telling the truth but she wasn't sure if she could fully trust him yet but maybe given time she could.

"I-I don't know, but I think that with a little more time I could." She was lost in his eyes and her heart began to race as she realized how close they were and a slight blush colored her cheeks.

"I can live with that." He hugged her again and whispered in her ear lightly.

"I'm never going to leave you again I swear I'll stay by you. My life is yours to command and my heart as it has always been since we were young. Tsukushi I've never stopped loving you and even if you don't believe me I'll prove it to you with the chance you've given me." He continued to hug her as she remained silent in his arms not knowing how to reply to his confession.

After a few minutes Tsukushi spoke up.

"Tsukasa I think I want to go with you to yo- our kingdom. I want to know about my heritage and why so many strange things are happening. I also want to do my part in fighting the Yabun no kumo. There is nothing for me here anymore and I want to get revenge for Makiko. She'd already had a hard life and she didn't deserve to lose it." She pushed off of his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you really want? I don't want you to only seek revenge because once you have it you will feel empty."

"Only time will tell if I'm empty or not but this is what I want."

"Well if this is what you want then we will leave today after we bury your friend we do not have much time to waste."

Tsukushi nodded and they picked themselves up and went in search of the other three.

They found Rui and Akira talking to one of the city authorities.

As Tsukushi and Tsukasa approached them they were finishing up and the man dressed in a uniform left them.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you when we first met." Tsukushi held out her hand and received a hug in return from Akira and Rui.

"We know who you are Tsukushi." Rui smiled slightly.

"We thought you were dead for so long princess but Tsukasa never thought you were." Akira pointed in Tsukasa's direction.

"I'm glad that we've finally found you."

"You mean that I finally found her."

"You mean with Rui's help. If he hadn't of given you that potion she would have still been lost."

"Potion?" Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa then at Akira and Rui. The latter of the two looked very familiar actually the name was also familiar.

"It's a long story one that it's very ironic actually." Rui chuckled a little.

"Where is Soujirou?" Tsukasa cut Rui off.

"He went back inside the mansion to get your bag with Tsukushi's necklace."

"My necklace?"

"I'll explain when it gets here its too complicated without seeing it."

"No it's not its very simple actually. You see whenever- "

Akira was cutoff by a running Soujirou.

"Bad news guys." Soujirou stopped in front of them a bag in his hands.

"What's wrong Jiro?" Tsukasa took his bag from him.

"Look inside the bag Tsukasa."

Tsukasa looked inside his bad and a cold shiver ran down his back.

"This is very bad. The necklace is gone…"

Elsewhere

A piercing screech filled the air as a giant vulture landed atop a hill a few miles from the city. It deposited its cargo, a young girl, and then took to the skies once again.

Sakurako had passed out once she was in the air. When she came to she was on soft sweet smelling grass. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked around she was a lone.

"No you're not alone." A voice said behind her. She quickly turned around to see a smiling Amon.

"When you said something or someone was going to pick me up I had no idea that it would be a giant bird. I could have died from that trip and why did you tell me to cover my face when I heard a loud crash?"

"I'll tell you all in good time my fair princess but first did you get what I requested?" he slowly walked closer to her and she felt her heart jump. But it didn't jump from happiness it instead jumped from fear. The look in his eyes and the slight impatience in his voice disturbed her.

"Yes I do." She moved to reach into her bodice but in a blink Amon was holding her in his arms a hungry look in his eyes.

He pressed his hand against her chest. She started and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Is it in here?" he slowly looked down her chest.

"Ye-yes it is."

"I'll get it then." He reached his hand down her bodice and squeezed on of her breasts as he searched for what she bought him. She gasped at his blatant perusal but was too afraid to resist him.

"Ah this is it." She squeezed her eyes shut as he kept his had down her dress wishing he would take what he wanted.

He sensed the fear mixed with arousal in her and grinned as he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you very much princess, your prince is very happy when the time comes will you give yourself to me fully right?"

She nodded her head slowly and he pulled his hand from her bodice revealing a thin chain with a blue stone attached to it.

"This, my love is your ticket to the kingdom as the rightful heir."

"My ticket?" She looked at his handsome face and he grinned wickedly at her.

"Yes this is how they will know you are the true princess, there are many fakes. This necklace glows when it is in the possession on the real princess."

"But it didn't-…" he pressed a finger against her lips.

"It didn't glow with you because a fake princess broke it we are taking it to get fixed and then present you to our kingdom. And when we get there you're going to claim me as your fiancé and we shall marry. A wedding fit for royalty, what do you say to that?"

Sakurako absorbed everything that Amon said and his words made sense the more she convinced herself that they were right.

"I think I like that idea Amon."

"I knew you would." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hungrily.

She kissed him back as he held her face. As he did so a small spider left the sleeve of his shirt and crawled up the side of her cheek and entered her ear.

"I love you Amon." Sakurako whispered against his lips.

He smiled against hers and gently whispered in her ears.

"I knew you would."

* * *

This chapter was a little shorter then what I'm use to so what do you guys think? . I was trying to go for a somewhat emotional chapter with a lot of words expressed by body language and facial expression. I wanted the emotions to move from sadness to determination to passion and fear. I for some reason think that these mixed emotions can go hand in hand it its amazing how one can turn into the other so quickly. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter R and R you guys are my inspiration to keep going.

-


	9. Chapter 9 Unanswered Question

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters. Matsumoto Jun#1.

Sorry about the somewhat sad last chapter eheh.

* * *

**Strangers Fantasy: Unanswered Question

* * *

**

_She kissed him back as he held her face. As he did so a small spider left the sleeve of his shirt and crawled up the side of her cheek and entered her ear._

"_I love you Amon." Sakurako whispered against his lips._

_He smiled against hers and gently whispered in her ears._

"_I knew you would." _

Tsukushi watched as Tsukasa paced back in forth.

"How could this have happened? No one should know about this necklace." He raked his fingers through his curly hair.

"I'm not sure how anyone could have found out about it. But I have a feeling that everything is connected somehow. There was a giant vulture obviously under control of someone. It kidnapped Sakurako, the girl we thought to be the princess, there is also the increased attacks of the Yabun no Kumo everything seems to be happening so fast."

"I agree with Akira, Tsukasa, I think we should leave this place as soon as we can. That necklace was the proof we needed to present along with Tsukushi. We have to find that bird. I think if we do we might have a chance to get the necklace back or maybe a lead in which direction to look for it."

Rui who had remained silent through the exchange finally spoke up.

"I think that Akira and Soujirou should enlist the help of their kingdoms. After all your two kingdoms are the ones best equip for the search."

Akira sighed.

"I guess we have no choice. Let's get ready for our trip and head out we will enlist the aid of our kingdoms once we are on our way and the winds are favorable."

The four guys went into the barely standing mansion and collected what was left of their things. They were glad that they sent their other traveling companions home earlier.

When they were done they met in front of the gates and Tsukasa went to get Tsukushi who had wandered off while they were getting their things.

He found her digging a hole among the white flower garden. She worked silently, no tears, no emotion, nothing. He walked over to her and hugged her from behind. She had been through so much in such a relatively short period of time and all through her life. It amazed him how strong she was, this quality about her only served to strengthen the love and resolved he already had for her.

She stilled in his arms drawing in his warmth and willing herself not to break down in tears again. She would make sure her friend was buried and that she would never be forgotten.

Tsukasa took over digging the hole and was joined by Rui and then Akira and Soujirou. They placed Makiko's body inside the grave once they were finished.

Tsukushi gave a silent prayer for her friend. She would be happy to see her friend in the resurrection.

"Ok I'm ready." Tsukushi walked pass the guys not waiting for a response.

As they followed her to the gate the sky began to darken and a cool breeze blew against them.

Rui looked into the sky as he slowed his steps.

"Tsukushi, is there anything you'd like to get before we leave." He asked casually not taking his eyes off the sky.

Tsukushi paused then turned to him.

"This is nothing really there for me. I need to grab maybe a few pairs of clothes and medicines and I'd like to make a stop at my adoptive parents' home."

"You're parents?" Tsukasa raised his eyebrow. She always spoke of her adoptive parents in a bad light, he was curious as to why she would want to see them before leaving.

"Yes, I have a few things I need to get off my chest before leaving this place for good."

Tsukushi lead the way to her apartment that she never really had a chance to truly live in. She paid the remaining balance of her rent and took a few herbs, potions and pairs of clothing with her.

Once she had everything she cared to take she looked around the somewhat bare quarters and with a sigh closed the door.

"Is that all you're taking?" Tsukasa asked her once she joined them again outside the building.

"Yeah, I didn't have much to begin with and I want to travel light just in case we have any incidents."

Tsukasa was impressed by her forethought. She wasn't a spoiled girl even though she did have a mean streak.

They followed her as she led the way to a small cottage on the outside of the city. A middle aged man was chopping wood, a woman about the same age hung clothing out to dry. A young boy who seemed to be about 15 years of age was carrying a stack of wood into the house. When he saw Tsukushi he dropped the stack and ran toward her.

"Tsukushi nee-san…" his mother and father looked up. A look of relief passed on their faces and then horror as his mother ran after him.

"Sus-…" Tsukushi smiled and ran towards her brother, but it faded quickly when her mother ran and grabbed him, pulling him back toward the house.

"Nee-chan?" he gave her a pleading look as he tried to dig his heels into the ground, but his father joined in pulling him back.

Tsukushi couldn't take it any longer and ran up right as they pulled him into the house and slammed the door.

She began banging and kicking at the door with her fists and feet.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to run away?"

There was shuffling on the other side of the door but she received no reply.

"Stop ignoring me. Tell me why you're keeping me from my?" She continued her onslaught against the door.

Tsukasa had seen enough. She deserved to get an answer as to why they were treating her so coldly. He moved Tsukushi to the side and gave the door a good kick which rocked its foundation. Then he delivered a wood shattering blow.

Tsukushi stared in amazement as the door fell forward opening the way for them. Her parents were huddling over each other in a corner. She was happy that she was inside but now she didn't know what she wanted to say.

"Please leave Tsukushi." She heard her mothers frightened voice say.

An emotion passed over Tsukushi's face which she quickly hid.

"Mother…"

"I'm not you mother." The woman yelled.

Tsukushi closed her eyes trying to ward off the hurt and holding back the tears.

"Makino-san…" she said once her emotions were in check. The name held a certain iciness to it.

"I'd like an answer to my questions. Starting with why you suddenly kick me out of the house and why you just tried to avoid me?"

"It's because you're elvaan. You deceived us and pretended to be Hume." Her adoptive father yelled his face still covered as he huddled.

"We had to think about Susumo and his safety. If you stayed then who knows what might have happened."

"If you felt that way didn't you say that when you threw me out? Instead of using that same lame excuse of "because you're elvaan". You have conflicting answers one says it's because I'm elvaan the other because of Susumo's safety. Which one is it?

Her parents grew quiet.

"Tell me why!" They flinched at her voice.

Tsukasa's patience ran thin again and he walked over and grabbed Tsukushi's adoptive father by the front of his shirt and picked him up from the ground.

"Tell her what she needs to know." He growled.

Her mother started screaming and her brother ran to Tsukushi and hugged her.

"Onee-chan please don't let him hurt papa." He looked at his sister his eyes pleading.

Rui tapped Tsukasa on the shoulder.

"Its ok Tsukasa let him down."

Tsukasa gave his friend a glance and then dropped the poor man, who landed on his behind. His wife scrambled to hug him.

Tsukushi who would have normally ran to protect her father had to maintain self control not to throttle the hotheaded elvaan that threatened her him.

"Onee-chan, otoosan and okasan had a reason for doing what they did. They didn't really want to throw you out but they had to because-

"Be quiet Susumo stop trying to fill her head with lies, w didn't want her around anymore." Tsukushi's mother turned her face as her voice cracked.

"Mama…" her husband questioned as he looked at her then Tsukushi and Susumo.

He sighed.

"Mama I think its time we told her the truth."

"But-

"No buts if we have to reap the consequences so be it but I do not think any of us can take the pain any longer."

He motioned for everyone to take a seat at the long table.

Once everyone was seated he began to pace back in forth in front of them.

"Tsukushi you remember they day we found you so long ago, of course you don't you were too young." He rubbed his bald head nervously.

"Just get on with it papa."

"Tsukushi when you were found, well actually we were directed to you by someone. He told us that we could have a child to call our own for a little while and that the child was elvaan. At the time mama and I thought we would never be able to have a child of our own. We were too poor really. But the stranger said that we would receive compensation as long as you were in our care."

"At first we were some what unsure but we needed the money and it was only temporary. But we grew to love you as our own and then your brother was born and we felt like a family. But there was always the fact that you would one day leave us in the back of our minds. We thought that when the time came that we would fight for you if they asked to take you back. We didn't care about the money any longer we just wanted to keep you." His shoulders sagged as he divulged everything.

"If what you say is true then why did you…" Tsukushi trailed off, and then looked at Susumo.

"They threatened you? Does it have something to do with Susumo I remember you said earlier that you had to think about Susumo's safety, what was that about?"

Her parents glanced at each other and her mother began to fidget with her hands.

"Please tell us why you had to hide all of this and who is behind it. We can assure you we can protect your family." Akira gave them a kind smile.

Her mother smiled slightly back at Akira.

"It was shortly before Tsukushi turned 18. When she was younger she could easily pass for Hume, but as she grew older her elvaan characteristics became more pronounced. It didn't bother us, we didn't care that people would know that our child was elvaan. But then we started to get letters.'

'The first ones were inquiring about out daughter and that she looked more elvaan each day. Then they stated that soon they would come for Tsukushi and that we were to get her ready. They also said that we had to cut all ties with her. It even gave a detailed description of what we should say to her.'

'Granted we knew the day would come when she would have to leave but we never imagined that we would have to cut ties with our beloved daughter, we didn't even know who the letters were coming from.'

'We were appalled by what we were told to say and we resisted. We said that she was our daughter and that we would not give her up.'

'The night before you turned 18 while you and Susumo were sleep we had a visitor. Papa answered the door and was attacked by a cloaked figure. The only thing he could see was his sharp teeth. The rest of his features were hooded. I came into the room because I thought papa had been taking too long and I saw the hooded man holding papa in the air by the neck. In a blur he had his hand over my mouth before I could let out a scream.'

'He dropped your father and then dragged me over to him. He told us in no uncertain terms that he would kill us and take Tsukushi starting with our precious son. He told us that you would be taken care of and that some of your own kind would pick you up. We were totally defeated before placing a single blow on him. The next day we threw you out and cut our ties. It hurt so much Tsukushi and we prayed for you everyday even though we didn't come to see you.'

'We are very ashamed of what we did to you but we felt as if we had no choice." Her mother began to cry and everything from that day flooded back to Tsukushi.

She remembered the screaming and the tears. The question she'd asked over to herself had finally been answered. She felt relieved and sad at the same time. And with the sadness came that familiar feeling of anger. Why did all these things always have to happen to her? She felt the resentment for her own race surface as a hand gently took a hold of her own.

She turned to look at two grey marble like eyes. It shocked her that the quietest one of the 4 young elvaan gave her his hand in comfort. He pulled her toward the door and gave his friend Tsukasa a look who'd started to burn a hole in the back of his head the moment he took Tsukushi's hand.

"Let's go and get some fresh air Tsukushi I think Tsukasa would like to ask them a few questions and its best you don't hear."

"No I think I want-

She was silenced by a stern look from Rui, as she allowed herself to be ushered out of the house.

Back inside Tsukasa leveled his heated glare on Tsukushi's father.

"Who was this man that told you what to do?" Tsukasa took a menacing step forward as the older man took one back.

"I-I- I was told not to say anything." He backed up a little further.

"I wonder if it's the Yabun no Kumo, and if so if its one of those guys from earlier."

"I'm not sure Soujirou, but who knows apparently this was planned a long time ago. What was the point in having her thrown out?"

Tsukasa slammed his hand on the table before turning it over violently.

"You will tell me who it was or I will finish what the man didn't." Tsukasa bellowed revealing his sharp canines.

Tsukushi's father jumped.

"H-h-his name was Junpei."

Tsukasa's body went cold as the color drained from his face. He turned to his other friends and they all mirrored the look of shock.

"_Junpei was the one that threaten Tsukushi's parents? He was the one that contracted them to take care of her all these years? If he knew who and where Tsukushi was then why did he send us here in the first place?"

* * *

So what do you think? I'm I going to slow for you guys . I'm sorry I really just want to flesh the story out. Tell me what you guys think I need inspiration . even though this chapter was originally 10pages long I had to cut some of it and save for the next chapter cause it was getting too long. Anyway R and R you guys are the reason I continue this story lol._


	10. Chapter 10 Silent Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters. Matsumoto Jun#1.

Hope you enjoy. And thank you to all that reviewed I sent replies and Tsu Tsu because I can't reply to you through email hehe.

-------

**Strangers Fantasy: Silent thoughts**

**-------**

_Tsukasa's body went cold as the color drained from his face. He turned to his other friends and they all mirrored the look of shock._

"_What is going on, Junpei was the one that sent us here in the first place."_

Akira was the first to speak up.

"Thank you for the information." He pressed a few coins in the scared mans hands and quickly left taking his friends with him.

They walked after Tsukushi and Rui as they talked quietly on the side of the path leading toward town.

"We need to leave here now." Soujirou eyed Rui who turned to Tsukasa and received a nod.

As they walked down the path Susumo came running after them.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan…"

Tsukushi slowed her steps as she waited for her brother to reach them.

When he finally reached them he hugged her tightly.

"Why are you still going Onee-chan, you know mama and papa were only trying to protect the family. I'm sure if you stay everything will work out. You don't have to go especially without saying goodbye."

Everything had happened so fast that Tsukushi hadn't realized that she left without a word of thank you or goodbye or to even tell her parents where she was going. Then it occurred to her that she didn't want to tell them. She wanted to hurt them even though they had already been hurt. They didn't fight for her and they're now having regrets. She knew that it was a sinful feeling to want to see someone else suffer especially her parents but she had been through to much.

She wanted someone else to feel her pain.

"I'm sorry Susumo but there is no way I can go back to the house. I know I should say good bye and tell okasan and otoosan that I forgive them but the evil in me just won't let me give them relief. There is just too much pain inside of me. But I'll tell you I've already forgiven them I love all of you very much but that place is no longer a home for me.'

'Don't tell them that I forgive them. I'll eventually send a letter telling them that I do. Just tell them that I won't return and to consider all ties severed."

"But oneechan…"

"Susumo, I love you please just do this for me."

He nodded. She placed a kiss on his cheek and hugged him one last time goodbye.

"Maybe you can come visit me in the future." She called out to him as he ran back toward the house.

He nodded and waved goodbye.

They continued on their way back to the city and picked up horses for the journey home.

The mood was sad as they left the city each preoccupied with their own thoughts.

When night fell they set up camp and scheduled the night watches.

It was Tsukasa who was the first on watch. He ran his hands through his hair his mind tormenting him about what they learned today.

_Junpei was the one that sent us to find Tsukushi. He didn't tell us specifically where she was but just told us to find her, yet he knew exactly where she was and I'm assuming what she looked like. Is it possible he's working with the Yabun? And if he is would it be wise to traverse the same road we took getting here?_

_Also what reason could that bird have for killing so many people and then taking Sakurako? Who stole my necklace? Arg I don't know what's going on anymore. If perhaps the person that stole the necklace knows the meaning of it and they want to use it against us. This is a really hard decision but maybe we should just go straight home instead of looking for Sakurako. I'm sure if the person that kidnapped her thinks she is the princess they won't hurt her. They might want to use her as well. _

_Actually what if the kidnapping and the thievery are connected what if…_

He heard a noise and he went on alert. Rui came from out of woods and Tsukasa relaxed.

"Rui?"

"Hey Tsukasa." Rui came to stand next to his friend.

"What are you doing still up?" Tsukasa glanced at his best friend that at times was so hard to read.

"I couldn't sleep." Rui suppressed a yawn.

"I find it hard to believe that coming from a guy who could fall asleep standing with his eyes open."

Rui chuckled.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Actually I needed to go for a swim. I've been putting it off for a while and my skin was starting to get a little dry."

They remained in silent companionship before Tsukasa broke the silence.

"Rui…"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you take Tsukushi's hand today?"

Rui shrugged.

"I don't really know. I could tell that a lot of what she was hearing today took a toll on her. She was trying to control her emotions and I thought that she would break down at any moment. I didn't want to see her upset and I wanted to comfort her for some reason."

Tsukasa turned to his nonchalant friend as he confessed something so personal without blinking.

"Rui…"

"Don't worry Tsukasa I won't step in unless I feel the need to. We all were her protectors remember. We all share a special bond with her just you're one step higher."

Tsukasa grew silent again. It had never occurred to him that his friends might love Tsukushi as well.

Rui smiled at the conflicting emotions traversing his friends face, he couldn't help but mess with him a little.

"But I will tell you this. My other half has already made an impression on her."

"What?" Tsukasa turned to him anger surfacing.

"Tsukasa you must be blind. Did you get a good look at Tsukushi's back?"

"Yeah I did…"

"Them I'm sure you would have noticed the small feather like fins that graced it. I even noticed Jiro's and Akira's. Just think that if she actually joins with one of use she'll really be completely."

Rui deftly jumped out of the reach of the swing coming his way.

A low feral growl came from Tsukasa's throat.

"Tsukasa I was just playing with you, doing my best Soujirou impression. I have no intention of taking my best friends love."

Rui headed back to his tent but paused before entering.

"But if something goes wrong I won't hesitate to step up." He went into his tent after that.

Tsukasa continued to stare in the direction of Rui's tent.

_It drives me crazy. I can never tell what that guy is thinking._

Tsukasa sighed his mind on Tsukushi and her connection to his friends. Rui had spoken the truth they were all connected to Tsukushi. The only faint resemblance of his presence had been a blooming of her flower but that was it. Was that enough to make an impression of her? He knew what he eventually had to do to truly make her his but he was afraid of what might happen.

Lost in thought he hadn't even realized when Akira came to relieve him.

"Yo, Tsukasa its my turn for the watch go get some sleep." Tsukasa blinked up at his friend and nodded. He wondered if Akira too felt the same way as Rui.

"Akira did you notice anything about Tsukushi's back?"

Akira grinned at his friend.

"Sure did, my half has made an impression on Tsukushi as well as Jiro's and if I'm not mistaken Rui's as well. Why do you ask?"

"No, no reason at all." He turned from his friend and headed to the tent he would be sharing with Tsukushi. His body warmed at the thought of her being next to him. Since they only had four tents Tsukushi would either sleep alone or with one of them.

No one argued with Tsukasa when he said in no uncertain terms that she would be staying with him.

He slowed as he reached the flap of their tent. His hands shook slightly as nervousness beset him.

_What are you nervous for this is just like the other night when you were together. We also use to sleep together when we were young. It shouldn't be a problem this time._

"You ok Tsukasa." Akira yelled out to him when he saw his friend pause in front of his tent.

"Yeah I'm ok." Tsukasa quickly entered the tent not wanting to alarm his friend or have him make one of his virgin jokes.

He watched the sleeping form of Tsukushi. The slow rise and fall of her chest made him smile.

A soft whimper came from her as Tsukasa took off his outer clothing. He turned to her and noticed that she had been crying earlier. There were tear streaks ran from her eyes down her cheeks.

He lay down next to her and gently gathered her into his arms. The whimpering stopped but a few minutes started again as she cried in her sleep. Tsukasa drifted off to sleep seeking to find that connection they shared. He understood where Rui was coming from because whenever she was sad of upset he had a strong desire to want to comfort her.

He never wanted to comfort anyone because no one had ever done that for him with the exception of his sister. The king and the queen didn't care about their son, they only cared about themselves or riches.

When Tsukasa awoke in his dream he saw Tsukushi crying by a stream of water. He walked up and sat down next to her. She turned her face.

"No need to try and hide your tears."

"I'm not crying."

Tsukasa smiled at the obvious lie and pulled her closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push away from him but he wouldn't allow her to.

"Well since you aren't crying would you care to tell me why you would cry if you were to cry."

Tsukushi gave him a confused look, and Tsukasa blushed.

"Yeah I know that doesn't make much sense. What I mean to say is tell me what's wrong."

She didn't know how to approach it.

"Today has been a very tiresome day for me. I go from being attacked, to losing my friend then finding out that I was kicked out of my house because someone was threatening my parents.'

'I could have been the reason they might have been killed. Also I saw Mizu here."

"Mizu?"

"Yes, it was very surprising. I feared that something had happened to him. But he told me that I was safe with you guys."

"If he said that you were safe why were you crying?" H_ow did Mizu get here._

"I was crying because I'm not sure if I can handle all the pressure coming down on my shoulders. Mizu came about an hour before you got here and after talking to him it felt like I was going to lose myself. I'm confused as to who I should trust. The news today was very shocking.'

'I don't know if I can trust you, but I feel that I can. I don't think it was a coincidence that I was kicked out and you guys were sent to come search for me."

Tsukasa flinched as she was very close to the truth.

"But I've started this journey and I can not go back."

"Tsukushi I know this might not be the best time to tell you this but you are right."

"I'm right?" she turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"The person who sent us to come and get you is the same one responsible for having you kicked from your home. I'm sorry to bring another piece of bad news to you but I thought it was best I tell you now then you found out later. I had no idea what you had suffered and I will find out the reasons when we reach our kingdom. I just wanted to be honest and upfront with you now. I'm going to protect you even if I have to go against the one that sent us."

Tsukushi had stiffened in his arms. She already had that suspicion but she wasn't expecting a confirmation. She wanted to push away from this elvaan but the sincerity in his words calmed her suspicions. Maybe she could trust him and his friends a little.

"I believe you." Were the only words she uttered as she lay in his arms.

Tsukasa began to stroke her back as she leaned into him.

She sighed contently as his fingers worked magic. They roamed up and down her spin then up to her neck. He pulled back a little and lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes.

"I'm happy you can trust me." He lowered his mouth onto hers and started with a slow gentle kiss.

Tsukushi was hesitant at first but her barriers melted away as he tongue worked its way into her mouth. She opened up for him allowing him to explore. She slipped her tongue inside of his mouth to do some exploring of her own.

_She tastes so good._

_He has a nice smell._

Tsukasa's hand traveled down and caressed her behind then came back up to her sides. He sipped his hand up inside her top and ran the tip of his finger along the side of her breast.

He broke the kisses and realized that they were no longer in a dream and he was looking into her eyes. He didn't know when they left or if he was still dreaming. He eyes asked the silent question as his hands continued to play around on breast not really taking a hold of it.

Tsukushi wasn't sure if she wanted to answer the question in Tsukasa's eyes. She woke he was holding her the same way he had been in their dream. She felt his hand go up her shirt and caress the sides of her breast. Her mind a blink slate slowly started to focus on what he was doing.

Should she give him the answer he wanted or end it here. Was he taking advantage of the fact that she had been vulnerable? She doubted that was the case. In the end maybe it wasn't a good idea.

"Tsukasa I-I I'm not sure if we should go any further." She felt his hand still and drop as he nodded to her.

"I understand it wasn't my place. I must admit that I was a little jealous that Mizu had come to visit you. And that I've yet to make an impression on you."

"Trust me you've definitely made an impression on me."

"That's not exactly what I –

"You know Mizu?" she cut him off.

"Yes I know him he is the other half of Rui."

"The other half of Rui…"

Tsukushi thought back to her conversation with Mizu before Tsukasa came into her dream.

_She had been sitting by a stream of water when she saw the reflection of a face. She started when Mizu came out of the water laughing at her look of astonishment. _

"_Hello Tsukushi I've been worried about you."_

"_Mizu! I'm happy to see that you're ok."_

_He smiled._

"_No kappa would ever be able to take me down."_

_She hugged him. She had only known this nymph for a little while but she already liked him as a friend._

"_How is it that you are here? I thought only Tsukasa and I could come here."_

_Mizu gave her a big grin._

"_It's a secret. So tell me what has been going on with you."_

_Tsukushi told him about what happened since they last met and he listened silently._

"_Well no need to worry Tsukushi they guys you are with will protect you. And I'm sorry but my time here is up."_

_He quickly pressed a kiss on her lips then disappeared under the water._

Tsukushi unconsciously placed her fingers on her lips.

"He told me it was a secret as to how he got into my dream. Is it because Rui is here near me that Mizu was able to get into my dream, it's all very confusing."

"Let me explain it this way each of us are heirs to a kingdom and my three friends each have another half that roams and rules freely in them. They have yet to join to become whole. This will happen the next time we meet. The only way for them to become whole is to make an impression on the princess who will then join them together permanently.'

"So Akira and Soujirou have other halves as well?"

"Yes and you've already met their other halves."

"I have?"

"Do you remember OheinChi and BijinOhane?"

"Yes I remember the perverted yet beautiful winged men."

"BijinOhane is the other half of Akira and OheinChi is Soujirou's."

"For some reason I'm not the least surprised about that.'

'So technically Rui, Akira, and Soujirou are…"

"Yes they are not full elvaan. When they eventually become one with their other halves they will take their place as rulers in their respective kingdoms."

"I thought that the sky races were at war with each other."

"True they are at war but in all reality it's more civil because they share the same area and many of their peoples are mixed. It has a lot to do with both races wanting to merge together as one nation but there is a squabble over who will be the ruler."

"So Akira and Soujirou are really contenders for the throne?"

Tsukasa ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah something like that. But it's not really important at the moment. We consider ourselves friends first."

"So if everyone has a half where is yours?"

Tsukasa turned from Tsukushi and blushed slightly.

"Why are you looking away?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"My other half is right here." He caressed her cheek.

Tsukushi's cheeks flamed at his confession. He seemed to tell her how he felt all the time but she still wasn't exactly sure how to react. She liked the feel of his touch and his kiss but she wasn't sure if it was right.

"Ah stop playing. Anyway enough of this talk lets go to sleep." She moved away from him and laid down rolling herself in the blankets with her back to him.

"I'm telling the truth." He whispered and then settled down for a sleepless night.

Early the next morning Soujirou opened their tent startling both of them.

"Ugh what were you two up to last night. You look horrid. After a night alone I'd think that you both would wake up perky and satisfi-" two pillows connecting with his face interrupted his last statement.

"I'd thank you to keep your hentai thoughts to yourself." Tsukushi sat up and began folding the blankets.

"I was just playing with you guys. Anyway I've made contact with one of OheinChi's messengers. Come out and I'll tell you what we found out." He left and the two remained in silence.

Tsukushi snuck a glance at Tsukasa who did look as if he hadn't gotten any sleep. She wondered if the same thing that kept her awake had also kept him awake; mainly what they talked about and his confession.

"Tsukasa –

She started but he cut her off with a hand up.

"I said before that I would wait so you don't have to say anything. Let's go and hear what Soujirou has to say."

"Ah, ok."

They finished with their blankets and left the tent to join the others in a clearing.

"Ok Soujirou tell us what you found out."

"Well one of OheinChi's messengers said that they spotted a large vulture carrying a girl in the direction of our kingdom. He decided to follow it because that species hardly ever came into this area of the world and the fact that he was carrying a girl was even stranger. He said that the vulture later deposited the girl atop a hill.'

'He said the girl slept for a bit then woke and here is when it gets strange. The messenger said that there was a man that met her."

"Who was the man?"

"He said that it was the crown Prince of the Elvaan Kingdom."

"What that makes no sense." Akira waved his hand in agitation.

"Yes I know."

"Why doesn't it make sense?" Tsukushi spoke up.

"Because there is no way that the crown prince could be in two places."

"And why not?"

"Because Tsukasa is the crown Prince."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok what did you think? Sorry if there is a lot of politics involved . it just came out that way. And I wasn't trying to have a surprise in the end because I'm sure everyone gathered that Tsukasa was the prince anyway. For some reason I like beautiful guys in fictions. I'm hoping you can get the idea I'm trying to convey for how they look. If anyone has ever played final fantasy XI I got the idea for BijinOhane looks from Garuda. As to the color of her hair and wings and soft pale green glow other then that he looks like a even sexier and prettier version of the manga's Akira. Just think when they join together all the members will be drop dead gorgeous. That is if you can imagine it. I'll try to get s few imagines for you as to how I think they could look in real life. But they are really pictures of some beautiful boys that someone drew.


	11. Chapter 11 Blood ties

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters. Matsumoto Jun#1.

I'll address the question somewhat as to Tsukasa and Tsukushi's relationship, if you want a more in depth explanation, though, please refer to chpt. 7 but expect more of it to come in later chapters.

I sent a reply to all that reviewed with an email address for all that aren't registered I want to thank you very very much for reviewing. I welcome constructive criticism because I need it . . Also more questions on there other halves will be revealed later.

Kokuhaku (suru) – to confess

--------------------------------------

**Strangers Fantasy: Blood ties**

**---------------------------------------------**

"_He said that it was the crown Prince of the Elvaan Kingdom."_

"_What that makes no sense." Akira waved his hand in agitation._

"_Yes I know."_

"_Why doesn't it make sense?" Tsukushi spoke up._

"_Because there is no way that the crown prince could be in two places."_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because Tsukasa is the crown Prince."_

Tsukushi stared at Tsukasa and then at his friends.

"If Tsukasa is the crown prince then that means we are…"

"…Yes that we are possibly brother and sister. Actually in the eyes of everyone the true princess and the crown prince would be perfect a joining of blood. A son born from the new queen of the old king and the daughter born from the old king and queen." Tsukasa ran his hands through his hair, avoiding contact with Tsukushi.

"So when you said that you cared and loved me it was as a brother for his…"

"No it's as a man loves a women."

"But we're…"

"Tsukushi, it's quite possible that Tsukasa isn't your brother."

"So what are you saying?" anger flashed in her eyes.

"You've been telling me that I'm the princess. If Tsukasa is the official crown prince then that means and I'm not related to him then what am I really? I would be considered nothing more then an imposter. If I have no blood ties with him I can't have any to the royal family." She made a slicing motion in the air.

"Tsukushi calm down you're misunderstand."

"No I think I understand perfectly. You set me up. You drag me out here because you need someone to be a "princess". Was everything I went through up to now staged like me being thrown out of my house?" she knew that her sudden burst of anger was irrational but once again she'd been thrown for a loop and she was tired of it.

"Tsukushi, Tsukasa is the one that might not be of royal blood not you."

"Huh?" As quickly as her anger appeared it disappeared in a fog of confusion.

"But didn't you just say that Tsukasa was the crown prince?" She glanced from Rui to Tsukasa.

"Yes, but he is the crown prince because he is the son of the current queen and supposedly of the old king. But there has been speculation arising that this might not really be the case. That Tsukasa may in fact be the son of someone else other then the old king."

"That would make him…"

"It would make me the bastard son of someone else. But we don't know if that's true or not. It was said that my mother conceived me in only one night with the old king. But I don't resemble the old king which would be fine because I favor my mother with the exception of my hair.'

'When I was growing up in the elvaan court there were always whispers about my heritage. My older sister was the daughter of the current king. His wife supposedly died during childbirth, but of course any documents proving this were burned including his marriage license."

"You make it sound like someone was trying to cover up something."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Too many things are hidden but the clues, as to what they are, remain. No one has proof or will even speak openly questioning if the old king was really my father. Some even say that the current king is but the only person we could really ask is my mother the queen."

"And I take it you haven't?"

"No I haven't felt the need to do so before but since I've been on this trip there's been a growing need to find out."

"And what is that need?"

"I think you know…"

He stared at Tsukushi as he let the statement hang.

"Ok enough about the past lets focus on the here and now. We won't get anything accomplished reminiscing what might and might not be true. The only way to get real answers is to talk to the queen."

"Akira is right, what we need to figure out, though, is who the imposter is."

"Any clues as to who it could be?" Akira looked from one friend to another.

"Do you think it could be a ploy of the Yabun?" Soujirou offered.

They all fell silent trying to figure out the meaning of the information they received.

Tsukasa was the first to break the silence.

"I've been thinking. We should return to the Elvaan kingdom first and then go in search of the Sakurako. We already found out that she is no longer with the vulture instead she is with my doppelganger."

"I agree with Tsukasa." Rui turned to his friends.

"Everything that has happened can not be a coincidence. First Sakurako is kidnapped; the exact person we thought was the princess. Also during that commotion Tsukasa's necklace was stolen. Next the vulture that kidnapped her takes her to someone that looks like the crown prince of the elvaan kingdom.'

'When you put it all together whoever it is could very well pretend that they are the real prince and lost princess. And I'm very sure that whoever is responsible for both incidents will move as swiftly as they have already to put whatever use they have for both of their treasures."

"Well then it's decided. I say we head back now. We still have one more day of travel. We've entered the woodlands but we have a bit more to travel to get to the heart of the kingdom."

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed back toward camp.

As they left, small red eyes watched from the outskirts of the clearing as everyone went back to the camp.

Once their backs were turned a loud scream echoed through the woods.

They held their ears as the sound seemed to reach down inside their skin. It filled the air and gradually died down.

"What was that sound?" Tsukushi cried her ears ringing.

Soujirou pointed toward the sky.

"It's a banshee." Soujirou cursed under his breath as a creature hunched backed with ugly tattered brown feathers and a disfigured long nose was carried swiftly off with the wind.

"It was probably watching us the whole time. I bet it was tailing the vulture from behind and saw OheinChi's messenger following it."

"We need to ride hard now."

No one talked as they quickly broke camp. Packed the animals swiftly and set out at a break neck pace.

30min later Elsewhere

"Thank you Kokuhaku that was extremely useful information." The banshee bowed and hobbled away.

"What was that disgusting creature?" Sakurako leaned over Amon's shoulder as he pulled out a sheet of parchment and began writing a letter.

He released an irritated sigh and then turned to Sakurako. She thought she saw a look of disgust cross his face. But as soon as it appeared it disappeared.

"Sakurako my dear. That disgusting creature has informed me that the people who are trying to prevent you from taking your rightful place are on their way to your kingdom with an imposter."

"Nooo! I won't let that happen." She burst stomping her foot.

"Now, now Sakurako do you think I would let someone take your place? After all you will be my future queen and ruler of this land and eventually all other lands."

"All other lands?"

"Yes my dear all other lands, we have a very powerful race helping us. So you have nothing to fear. They will aide us in this eventuality. How does that sound to you?"

"That makes me very happy. Have I met them?"

"Actually they've already met you. One is living inside of you right now." He bent back over to finish his letter dismissing the look of horror on her face."

"But-but why. What will it do to me?"

"It will do absolutely nothing to you…unless you're a weak willed person."

"And if I am?"

"Let's not think about that focus more on being strong." He finished the letter he was writing and let out a low whistle. Kokuhaku appeared as if carried on the wind.

"Give me your hand Sakurako." She obeyed and presented her hand to him. He looked up at her giving her a slow smile that made her heart melt. He bent down and kissed her palm that sent shivers down her spin which ended in a quick sharp pain. She yelp and tried to pull her hand back but he held in a vice like grip.

"What are you…" the thought died in her throat as he let the blood drip onto the necklace. He then took his handkerchief and wiped the small trail of blood falling from his mouth and her hand then wrapped it around the necklace.

He kissed her palm again licking it clean then grinned up at her.

"Thank you Sakurako this will be the thing to seal both our fates my love."

He turned to Kokuhaku.

"Take this letter to $h133 and tell her to prepare it well and she will receive prompt payment as soon as we arrive and I-Sakurako is placed on the throne." He placed the necklace in an envelope with the letter and handed it to Kokuhaku.

He emitted a blood curdling scream as he lifted himself into the air giving the impression that it was a painful endeavor.

Sakurako clapped her hands over her ears until the offensive sound died down once Kokuhaku was further away.

"We will need to leave here and head to your real home."

"What about the necklace?"

"Kokuhaku is talking it to be fixed." Amon started gathering his papers and placing their belongings in a bag. They had camped for the night in a shallow cave and the faint light from candles made shadows play against the walls as he moved back and forth quickly.

Sakurako watched as his moved. Her heart raced as she his beautiful form move gracefully. She was both excited and afraid of her handsome prince. She determined in herself that she would not let anything stand in her way of taking her place as the rightful heir to the kingdom.

But there was still something that disturbed her.

"Amon I've been meaning to ask you this."

"What is it my love?" He said exasperatedly as he continued to move about the cave quickly.

She leaned against the wall.

"When you came to my house with your other friends you were a little different. I remember you had curlier hair and your friends called you by another name. It began with a Tsu-tsu-tsu Tsuka-

Before she could finish her words were cut off as a tight hand gripped her throat.

"NEVER EVER call me by that name. That name angers me. Do you understand?" Sakurako tried to gasp for air as his gripped seemed to tighten.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He roared. She nodded her head slightly as tears began to fall down her face.

He let her go and she collapsed on the floor gasping and holding her neck tears falling down her face in earnest. He rolled his eyes and with a sigh bent down next to her.

"Sakurako my love do not cry, I'm very sorry about that outburst." He wiped her tears from her face.

"It's just that, that name makes me very, very angry and I lose control every time I hear it. I don't want to hurt you consider it a way to make you stronger." He smiled down at her and kissed her softly. Then he licked her tears away and caressed her hair."

"You have nothing to be afraid of I'm hear to protect you. And my friends…

"…well I didn't want to tell you this but they are the ones that are trying to come here and replace you with a fake."

"Th-they are but I thought…"

"Yes they are, this was why I had to rescue you before they killed you and put someone in your place."

"Wh-why would they do that?"

"I'm not sure myself. But I think it has to do with the queen. She wants to control the princess and if she controls you my love then she has the potential of controlling all the other races. And we can't have that now can we my love." He continued to caress her hair.

She shook her head.

"Very good lets be off we have to pick up the necklace and reach the kingdom before my ex-comrades get there before us."

She nodded and began picking up her things.

"Just one question, how can they have a fake? I mean who would pretend to be a princess with the punishment at least I'm sure there is some kind of punishment for bringing a fake princess in?"

Amon appeared distraught.

"I didn't want to tell you this Sakurako but you might know who the fake is."

"Who is she?"

"It's a girl that goes by the name of Tsukushi."

"Tsukushi!" Her eyes grew large and her face twisted in anger.

"I know who that sly bh is. My father told me that she was the reasons for Yunni getting killed long ago. She was of commoner blood. I won't have the weed take my place." The pain of Amon's anger replaced by anger directed at the one who was responsible for her and those she was raised with death fueled her determination.

Amon smiled.

"You finish up here my love nature calls. When I get back I'll help finish and we will be on our way with the wings of a vulture underneath us." He left the cave happy that he could so easily change her mood for a few choice words and the name she'd been groomed to hate. All thanks to the advance planning of his master, soon to be follower.

He headed toward some trees, and glanced back to make sure she hadn't followed him, then turned to a man hidden in the shadows of a tree.

"How is our little princess coming along?"

"She is coming along fine Thomas."

"That's very good. You haven't been filling her head with any unnecessary things have you?"

Amon snapped.

"Of course I haven't what do you take me for?"

"Calm down Amon as your friend I wouldn't want to see anything happen to you if you decided to disobey our master."

"You don't have anything to worry about…friend. Anyway we have a problem. Tsukasa and his pathetic friends are on their way home…and they found Tsukushi."

"Not the Tsukushi?"

"Yes, who would have thought that she survived after all this time I guess someone was sloppy in his duties."

"Oh such a low blow."

"If I'd been there I would have gotten the job done then again I was too young to really know about that now wasn't I. Actually I never really existed when that town was attacked. At least in the eyes of some..." Amon felt his anger surface as he remembered being abandoned and kept hidden from everyone until he grew "presentable to others".

"Stop dredging up the past I'll take care of Tsukasa and those other fools. I'll be sure to get rid of "princess" Tsukushi." He waved his hand in dismissal revealing a spider tattoo.

"Yeah you do that. Let me get back to Sakurako before she starts to worry." He turned his back and entered the cave not giving his "friend" a second glance."

Thomas just laughed and let out silent breath. Three spiders carried on the wind by spider webs landed on his outstretched hand. He mumbled quick commands and then threw them into the air allowing the wind to catch them once again.

A few minutes later a group of three banshees and seven harpies appeared. The banshees screamed a warning as they descended quickly, kneeling before Thomas. The harpies screeched and cawed their feathers ripped and a dull grey the feathers that covered their face stood up on edge and their female body parts were barely covered in feathers.

A harpy approached him. Her face beautiful a sharp contrast to her tattered wings.

"Why have you called us Thomas?" She placed a clawed hand on his shoulder.

"Do not act so familiar with me Asai."

"Aww come on Thomas we go way back, remember? Why don't I sing you a nice soothing song sure to get you a little…" she whispered in his ear.

"…hot." She laugh seductively.

"I said don't act so familiar." He back handed her with a growl causing her to fall onto the ground.

Her face contorted into an ugly big eyed toothy mouthed monster. She hissed at him as she backed quickly on all fours. She righted herself and then snorted her face returning once again to a beautiful façade.

"Anyway why did you call me?" She made an impatient sound.

"Because I want you to get rid of a thorn in my side you should be very familiar with them. They are five travelers on the road heading toward the elvaan kingdom. Tsukasa, Akira, Soujirou, and Rui I want you to hold them up as long as you can. Do what you have to but I want the female killed at all costs do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand, so what's this chick's name?" Asai looked at her claws impatiently.

Thomas grinned.

"Tsukushi or you might remember her as Kushi."

The look of impatience was replaced by rage as Asai screeched.

"Don't worry she hissed." Her face contorting once again revealing three rows of sharp teeth.

"She is as good as dead, I'll be sure to bring her hideous head on a dirty platter to you."

She screeched out a command and her flock took to the air quickly one by one.

"Oh and Asai…" Thomas called out to her as she were about to ascend.

"…didn't I tell you that you would eventually be able to get revenge for the one who was responsible for the deaths of your friends?"

"Yes I remember."

"Never forget who it was that found you cowering in fear behind boxes took you in and raised you as their own."

"I won't."

"And take all that anger and hurt and direct it at the one whose fault it is."

"I most defiantly will. I will not come back until she is dead I can guarantee that." She took to the sky with that quickly catching up to her flock.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

----------------------------------------------------------

Phew that took a lot out of me. Does anyone remember who Thomas was? (hehe)

For all you action fans the next chapter should be to your liking. I myself love action and big fights hopefully I'll be able to have the scene play out better with my words. I hope that everyone sees some of the strings coming together. And I'm not sure if I said this last time but in developing the characters I've made (how should I say this without giving anything away) some characters like and unlike their HYD names sakes. Very serious fans should get this (I hope unless I didn't make it clear enough. I'll try make it more pronounced in the following chapters) Maybe that's a little confusing maybe I'll just reveal it when I finish the story.

And for those wondering what $h133 meant : Shaleeaa

Also sorry for not posting last week I had a death in the family and I was not in the mood to finish the chapter I'd started. Also I will finish the other story just having a lot of fun with this one. A little more of the plot was introduced in this chapter sorry for the slow beginning but everything in connected in one way or another.

Also thank you very much for all that reviewed last chapter It really really really encouraged me to try and do my best with this story. Anyway I hope you ja matte ne.


	12. Chapter 12 Revenge's Double Bite

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters.

* * *

**Strangers Fantasy: Revenge's Double Bite

* * *

**

"_Oh and Asai…" Thomas called out to her as she were about to ascend._

"…_didn't I tell you that you would eventually be able to get revenge for the one who was responsible for the deaths of your friends?"_

"_Yes I remember."_

"_Never forget who it was that found you cowering in fear behind boxes took you in and raised you as their own."_

"_I won't."_

"_And take all that anger and hurt and direct it at the one whose fault it is."_

"_I most defiantly will. I will not come back until she is dead I can guarantee that." She took to the sky with that quickly catching up to her flock._

"_That's exactly what I wanted to hear."_

Thomas watched as Asai and her flock flew out over the land heading toward the elvaan kingdom and their prey.

He smiled to himself.

"There is no way that she will be able to defeat the "crown" prince and his entourage. Such a shame too cause she was useful while she lasted. But so is the fate of all that seek only revenge and let it consume them. Hehe, even though I'm mostly responsible for that. Meh I do what I gotta do."

He turned when he heard a noise.

Amon and Sakurako exited the cave as a giant vulture landed before them.

"He still has that ugly bird." Thomas mused to himself.

After they boarded its back the bird took off with a shriek and headed in the same direction as Asai.

"It would be very interesting if they all were to meet at one time. I'd love to see that battle." Thomas laughed to himself.

_Junpei when will I have my revenge?_

"No worries my eight-legged friend. All in due time, all in due time. Remember what I just said about revenge. If you let it consume you there is nothing but disaster left."

_I think you should keep that thought in mind my two-legged friend. I grow tired of this life. But I can not allow myself to die until I see those who sought my help punished for their betrayal._

"I've taken my time thus far and all the waiting will finally pay off. I still only have one loyalty and I will not leave this world until I fulfill my commission."

_Let's hope it happens soon. One of my children currently is laying dormant but she will awaken soon when the time is right for you. She is gathering her strength all you need to do is make the call using my voice and she will awaken. Sadly when she does her host may not fair too well._

"Another casualty…it almost makes me sad. But either you are all evil or all pure there is no in between."

_Such finality in your words._

"There is only truth in them."

_I think I've rubbed off on you. But at the same time I have to disagree. There are some with evil dormant but it only matter if they can control that evil turning it into something else._

"Another prophecy?"

_No a fact that will manifest itself all too soon._

"Well if you say so then this means I need to head toward the elvaan kingdom as well, perhaps I may spy a few travelers."

_Junpei, are you sure that's wise. Your "master" is awaiting you?_

"She will be fine I'm sure, I don't want to miss a very entertaining event."

_Always the carefree one._

"That I am." Hehe

Thomas jumped from the cliff. The wind blew across his face ruffled his hair. Thin blackish purple wisps of wind gathered around him steadily decreasing his fall. The tip of his foot stopped completely four inches from the ground.

_Great landing._

"Thank you, I thought so myself."

He laughed to himself as his body floated forward the black wind aiding his travel. His speed increased as he maneuvered through the trees and foliage.

A loud shriek drew his attention to the sky and he smiled to himself as he passed Amon and his ugly pet.

"Seems we are making good time."

_Move too fast and one day you will hit a tree face first._

"I'll just be sure to go through the tree before it has a chance to hurt me…like this…" black wisps of wind gathered at his fingertips. He flicked his fingers in a slicing motion sending the black wind blade toward the tree.

The black wind sliced the tree in front of it and continued through whichever was in its path. He never slowed his pace.

_You do know that you are destroying animal homes and those who rely on this forest's trees._

"Evil feels no shame." He chuckled.

_Back with that nonsense, either stop the blade or I will._

"It was just a joke." He held his hand out and clinched it into a quick fist keeping with his speed. The black wind dispersed and flew rapidly back to him again aiding in his means of travel.

"I never stop enjoying that." Thomas turned his head toward the sky and saw Asai and her flock.

"Ah we are getting closer, time to slow it down a bit." He let Asai's flock over take him as he heard noise in the distance ahead of him.

"We are here just in time." The black wind lifted him to the top of a tree and he slowly made his way toward the group of young travelers. He leaned on a tree a few feet from their rest area.

"Let see what's to happen to our little 'prince and princess'."

* * *

Sorry this was such a short chapter. It was originally one long chapter but I decided to split it up because the next chapter has a lot going on and I kinda wanted that chapter to have your complete attention.

**Please, Please** tell me what you think about my writing in the next chapter. If it was confusing, if you could keep up or if there were things I should change. Yes I know its odd to ask that now in this chapter but I just want to prep you for the next chapter. (My next chapter has made me a bit self-conscious) Also tell me what you thought about the little action sequence here was it a bit much or just enough? R x R.


	13. Chapter 13 Power Play

And here is the continuation on the previous chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters.

word meanings are at the bottom of the page but they are spoilers so I would wait til after you read chapter

denotes scene change

* * *

**Strangers Fantasy: Power Play

* * *

**

"_Let see what's to happen to our little 'prince and princess'."_

Tsukushi felt a shiver run down her spine. She had been the one that requested they stop. They had been traveling nonstop and her bladder was not a happy camper.

When she returned back to stream they'd taken a break she noticed that they were all on high alert. Tsukasa was the first to see her and quickly grabbed her arm dragging her to the rest of their companions.

"What's the problem?" his hand on her arm was vice like as she tried to pull it out of his grasp.

"We will have an attack soon." Tsukasa almost growled his eyes darting toward the sky.

Another shiver ran down Tsukushi's spine as she quickly turned toward the woods. She stopped struggling for him to release her arm and instead held onto his arm with her other hand.

He turned back to her shocked and she blushed slightly.

"Don't take this as anything I just feel a little safer when I'm with you."

Tsukasa grinned slightly.

"As you should feel."

They reached their companions and Tsukasa had Tsukushi stand in the middle of them.

They each had their back to her a weapon drawn with the exception of Tsukasa.

"Where is your weapon?"

"I'll summon it if I need it."

"Summon?"

"Yeah at the time I'm sure I can handle anything that comes at me with my fists."

Tsukushi stared at this guy whom she was sure might be a little daft. But she didn't dwell on it too long because a deafening scream rang out. Tsukushi clasped her hands to hear ears but that didn't cut the sound out. She felt as if her ears would bleed. Then slowly the sound died down.

She removed her hands from her ears and reached down lifting up one of the pant legs, she'd changed into earlier, and retrieved her small dagger she always s kept with her.

Her four companions hadn't even flinched when the horrid sound filled the air. She turned to Akira and realized that he'd begun singing a soothing melody cancelling the scream out.

"Akira…"

"Wait Tsukushi he needs to concentrate. Whoever is going to attack us is trying to confuse us with this sound."

"Will he have to sing the entire fight? What if it last a while how long will he be able to keep it up?" Tsukushi looked at the beautiful man that always seemed to be the most reasonable of the group. A faint green glow emanated from him. The same she remembered from BijinOhane.

Akira's song grew louder as he raised his hands forward his eyes closed. He closed his hands cupping them as if he held a blade in front of him.

Tiny green lights gathered around his hands and slowly traveled up forming a pale green blade.

Akira opened his eyes and grinned at a shocked Tsukushi.

"I'd like you to meet my friend HanoUta." He moved it gently through the air and it sang as it sliced through it.

"I'm actually pretty impressed."

"I aim to please." Akira bowed slightly.

"Let's not get side tracted hmmm." Soujirou said testily as five harpies descended from the air.

Akira rushed forward his sword aimed at the heart of one poor creature. The harpy moved just barely out of the way as the other four rushed passed her. Their feet quickly touching the ground for but a second and catapulting their bodies forward.

Akira thrust again and quickly sidestepped back as the harpy countered his blades attack. HanoUta sing softly as it moved through the air. The harpie thrust forward one clawed arm extended for a kill. The HanoUta never moved but the harpy's arm was severed from its body. Black blood oozed from the wound with a foul stench.

It released a blood curdling scream which was quickly cancelled and overpowered by HanoUta's song as the wind surrounding it quickly sliced through the harpy's wings. It barley managed to dodge out of the way with one wing somewhat still in tack.

Its face transformed to its maiden form tears streaming down her face.

Akira paused.

"You have been defeated I don't want to cause you any more harm." He turned his back on her and headed back toward Tsukushi as two other harpies appeared.

Once he turned the harpy took a final lunge at him her face distorted once again.

She never reached him as a defensive wind sliced through the already batted body leaving an ugly body yet beautiful face, with the look of one that died with a content song ushering them from this life.

"The blades of wind extend further then the hilt young miss."

Soujirou quickly blocked a harpy's attack. He parried with the bamboo katana he originally furnished. The harpie seeing that it had a chance quickly moved into a leg sweep. He jumped backward as the harpie rushed forward slashing at him rapidly. He blocked each attack and stabbed low quickly drawing his katana back bending backwards to avoid a claw aimed at his face, immediately countering with a upward slash which grazed the harpy's wing.

The harpy grinned, her face going from an ugly sharp toothed to creature to a beautiful girl's.

"What's wrong pretty boy? I would think that the brethren of OheinChi would be much better then this."

"How do you know about that?" He retracted his katana slowly walking backward. They each circled the other looking for an opening.

"You would be surprised at what may be revealed when one meets another under more pleasant circumstances." The harpie cackled as she took another strike for Soujirou.

"I'll be sure to talk to Ohein about that. Who else knows about him being my 'brother'?" He blacked her talon attack with the katana pushing her backward.

"Only me for now, I just wanted to see if you were as vigorous as he." She cackled again.

"If that's the case then you will be the last of your kind to know." He made a high backward leap on top of a rock. He reached into the folds of his shirt and pulled out a small flute. He closed his eyes and began to play a rapid tune.

"A serenade before your death, how fitting pretty one."

Soujirou smirked.

"Tsukushi if you think Akira's HanoUta was pretty watch my MoeruHanasaku."

The harpy cackled more which irked Soujirou. She moved toward him quickly then stopped. Small red lights began to dance around Soujirou and his bamboo katana floated in front of him. He began playing faster and the lights moved in accord with his temp until he stopped and opened his eyes. They glowed a fiery red the same color as the now still lights. Which encompassed the katana in a bright red flame, as the silent flute floated into the flames.

Soujirou thrust his hand forward grabbing the hilt within the flames, which pulled back and floated away like small red cherry blossom petals revealing a wooden katana filled with small holes punctured through.

The harpy stared at him then let out a roar of laughter.

"I was almost scared for a moment. You had a chance with the previous katana. Now you have one filled with holes. I can see straight to you through the holes. It is a shame I truly am disappointed." She lifted her head to cackle once again but was cut short by Soujiour's MoeruHanasaku at her throat.

"Urk…"

"I hate your laugh." His eyes, which had returned to their normal brown reverted again to their fiery red. He blew through the holes which caused red daggers to come out the other end puncturing her body as he removed the head from its owner.

Tsukushi had turned to Soujirou's voice while at the same time dodging attacks from one of the harpies. The speed at which Soujirou moved was uncanny. His MoeruHanasaku was certainly impressive.

Akira joined Tsukasa and Rui in defending Tsukushi while Soujirou headed in their direction, taking on one of the remaining two harpies, Tsukasa made short work of two already while Rui and Akira fought the other.

A black bolt descended from the sky and raked through their protective circle. They looked up as it made another swoop down.

Rui sighed.

"I guess it's my turn. I'll leave this harpy to you it seems a banshee has appeared."

Thunder rumbled in the back ground as the sky darkened.

The banshee screamed as it made a swoop down toward Rui who stood calmly awaiting its attack. Small droplets of water fell down around him but not touching. The rain quickly gained in power as the banshee moved in closer. Right as it reached him Rui whispered.

"Kaminari raru."

A shot of lightning filled the space in between them causing the banshee to draw back feathers singed.

The lighting bolt remained glowing in front of Rui moving like a snake, the power emanating from it caused his hair to blow back as the glow from its light illuminated his face.

Swirls of water gathered into the bolt until Rui finally reached into the potentially fatal mix of electricity and water. He pulled out a long whip like sword which glowed and crackled with the lightning's power but held together with water, which flowed within the whip blade.

"Ekitairaimei."

He flicked his wrist and Ekitairaimei stuck out taking one of the banshee's wings. The banshee feel from the sky in a nose dive but as it touched down it spring forward barely dodging the Ekitairaimei whip like attacks.

"Why is Rui playing with this guy? Is he trying to show off?" Soujirou cut his opponent and half and joined Akira who had already dispatched his.

"The same reason you were playing with that harpy chick earlier. You waited till you had a good moment to pull out MoeruHanasaku. You're just as much a show off as he is."

"He's showing off?" Tsukushi tore her eyes away from Rui's battle for a moment.

"Yeah, Rui could have taken him out without even calling on Ekitairaimei."

Tsukushi turned back toward Rui in amazement. Mizu's other half was more interesting then she had initially thought.

Tsukasa snorted.

"Oh yeah and lets not forget the king of showoff himself has yet to display his talents. All he's been doing is fighting with his fists."

"Shut up we still have two more to go?"

"Two more?" Tsukushi turned to Tsukasa who pointed up into the sky. There was a banshee and a rather beautiful but angry harpy watching them.

"There was originally three left but it seems another banshee decided to join in the fight against Rui."

"What?" Tsukushi turned again toward Rui who was now fighting two banshee's one was a little slower then the other but they couldn't seem to get to close to Rui. Ekitairaimei seemed to be everywhere they went to attack.

"Come on Rui finish it."

Rui grinned slightly. A sight that startled Tsukushi.

The downpour increased around them but still not touching either Rui or the other four.

Rui flicked his wrist slightly and Ekitairaimei stiffened into a normal blade. He held the sword out and ran a hand up the slick surface his eyes focused on the two banshees that prepared for a simultaneous attack.

When the started their attack Rui smirked.

"Kaminari raru."

Yellow lightning bolts issued from his sword as white lightning descended from the sky.

The power from both strikes filled the air with electricity. Tsukushi covered her face from the light.

When it died down she uncovered her face slowly looking in Rui's direction. He walked back as calmly as he left. The sky cleared up and the sun was shinning once again.

"Complete over kill."

Rui just yawned as he joined his friends.

"Wha-what happened to the banshee?"

Akira pointed to the dust floating slowly to the ground.

Tsukushi stared at the dust then at Rui then at the dust and then at Rui again and shiver ran up her spine. Its always the quiet ones.

"Nice job there Rui. I appreciate you keeping us from getting wet."

"Yeah I wondered about that how is it that it was pouring and yet we weren't getting wet at all…

"…wait Rui was doing that also?"

"Rui is the son of the water king Tsukushi so he can control water." Akira informed her with a wave.

"So he was fighting and at the same time controlling the water…"

"Yeah but it was a waste of energy, all that takes a lot out of him so we can expect him to fall asleep soon."

Rui yawned.

"I might be able to hang a bit longer."

"Looks like out harpy friend wants to talk to us." Tsukasa pointed to Asai as she approached them.

Each of them stood in a defensive mood.

Asai held up her hands.

"I came here to talk."

* * *

Sorry if this is kinda Ronin Warriorsish but I've begun to see them kinda like samurai/knights/Yojimbos (another name for guardian). I hope you enjoyed the action sequence. I tried my best to put what was in my head into words but its hard at times . . If it was a play type story then it would be I think better to write.

And you will have to wait til next or maybe even later chapters to see Tsukasa's full power and how he calls on his weapon whose name shall remain a secret.

R and R.

To recap for all that might get confused with all the names:

BijinOhane other half of Akira

OheinChi Soujirou's

Mizu Rui's

**BijinOhane** actually means "Beautiful woman's feather or wing" I always thought that Akira was beautiful like a woman not only that but he loves older women so I thought this was a good name for him.

**OheinChi **is a bit of a mix "hei" can mean army, soldiers or wall. The "O" in front usually denotes when something belongs to someone else. And Chi means a lot of different things such as earth, ground, blood, intellect, wisdom. But the way I made it means "Another soldier's blood" I didn't make it the OheiNoChi because it was so obvious. And just in case you didn't know. "No" usually means something belongs or is the possession of something else. Its like the " 's" after some ones name. It's a little more involved then that but you get the idea.

**Mizu** means water

"HanoUta" is Akira's blade and it means "Blade's song"

"MoeruHanasaku" is Soujirou's wooden katana and it means "Flaming Blossom"

"Kaminari raru" means give forth thunder

"Ekitairaimei" is the Rui's whip blade and it means "Liquid Thunder"


End file.
